The Eds Caribbean Adventure
by ploting
Summary: A remake of the Ed Edd Eddy Big Picture Show in the beginings of the 18th century during the Golden Age of Piracey. After the Eds made a prank to go horribly wrong angering almost all the kids in the cul-de-sac they decided to go to Eddy's big brother that lives in the Caribbean Sea. The story is also a small crossover with the game Empire Total War and Treasure Island.
1. Chapter 1 Journey Begins

**Author's note: A Crossover between Ed Edd Eddy and Empire Total War event happening at the beginning of the 18th century year 1716. Events from the Big Picture Show with part of the quotes the characters say. Warning: no historic accuracy. And I have Minor Factions Revenge mod which increases the number of men in units.**

It was a quiet day in the Cul-De-Sac a suburb near the city of London the metropolis of an emerging Empire of the seas. There was no sign of activity wherever one would look behind the place there was however a small alley between a wall of planks where one could see only destruction and debris from some prank from the three outcasts from the suburb.

 _BANG_

Ed entered in his room in the basement of his house with the door. He was in a total panic, he just pulled out his shoe and took out his sock and started to fill it with his own belonging.

"TROUBLE! BAD! BIG!" He said while taking some things including books with fantasy stories, clothes and so one as well as some bread with butter before going out from his room. In the meantime outside Sara and Jimmy were doing a play about pirates.

"Ok, Jimmy, are you ready?" Asked Sara and he clapped his hands.

"And Action." She said.

"OK. Argh, a thousand thunders you will pay for coming here cause I the feared Pirate Red Buckle will cut your nose and ate you ears." He said but not too convincing.

"Cut, cut, cut." Said Sara unimpressed "What was that! Come one seem like you mean it you are a blood thirsty bandit of the Western Indies, silly." Jimmy stayed for a second

"I found it Sara."

"And Action."

 _BANG_

Ed just came outside the house and took his sponge collection "Save yourselves." He said hugging them before throwing them up "Be free dear friends. Trouble, Bad, Big." He said running away while the two were watching with suspicion.

At Double D's house he had just prepared his bags in an orderly manner but before he would leave he decided to write a note to his parents, the problem was that he was so sad and ashamed of what happened that he couldn't find his words or write properly. Just then he put his quill in the ink to write down a note and whenever he wasn't writing the way he wanted he put it back to calm himself but when he managed to finish it he wrote the word hurtful very shaken.

"OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" He shouted starting to cry. Just then the door was broken and Ed came.

"Double D!" He said in panic.

Eddy had just finished packing in a panic he just wanted to get away from what was to come problem was that he had packed a lot that made it very heavy. When he heard someone at the door he immediately took a broom trying and tried to imitate his mother.

"Ahh, my little Eddy is not home right now." He said but the door opened.

"Don't hurt me." He said hiding behind his bed.

"Trouble, Bad." Said the panicked Ed entering with his belonging inside and accidentally collapsed on Eddy.

"It wasn't my fault I swear." He begged before seeing that it was only Ed.

"Ed you idiot." He said immediately closing the door and blocking it with a chair and a wardrobe.

"I thought it was one of those losers."

"What do we do Eddy! What do we do?!" He asked.

"What happened to sock head?" He said and Ed pulled Double D out from his sock having his backpack he shook himself from the dirt.

"We are fugitives Eddy, are you aware of the consequences we are about to endure all out because of our misguided chicanery." He said before Ed saw a shadow behind the drapery it meant only one thing.

"Too late, quick my brother's room." He said opening the other door and all went with their belonging after them while running they saw that the front door was forced by the kids. All three boys went to upstairs and Eddy opened the door to see if it was safe inside there was a fake camel with a three pointed hat a small window covered by draperies a raft with some books, the black bear carpet.

"Eddy, do you think it's wise?" Asked Double D.

"They shall never find us in here." He said and pulled his friends inside before going to the closet and found a black homemade wallpaper to imitate the wood he used Ed's tongue to glue it on the door before closing the door and placed the chains, a plank even used the hammed to fix thee more planks on the door to be sealed even placing a locker before going more and more back.

"This is all your fault, Sockhead."

"My fault? Funny that it is always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry." He whispered.

"Yeah well, why didn't you see to stopped me? You should a known it will go bad."

"Boy, did it go bad." Said Ed before hearing something coming from outside. They all stopped talking before Eddy noticed a mug on the wardrobe that was always locked. He pushed Double D to the door before a piece of bread with butter dropped from his coat, Eddy handed him the mug to listen to what was happening outside. The three were sweating to whatever was happening outside before they heard a munching inside. Ed was eating the bread and Double D dropped the mug before the door started to buckle.

"We are not long for this world." Said Ed said darting around to find shelter.

"The window." Said Double D and parted the curtains but it was bricked up.

"What is with my brother and this stupid bricks?" Eddy commented before Ed stomped over the rug to see a key to something.

"Eddy, look a key." Said Double D and Eddy thought it was to the wardrobe.

"Maybe there is an escape behind the wardrobe." Said Eddy taking the key to the wardrobe he opened it but found another key hole inside it.

"There must be another key." Said Eddy starting to look around with Double D. To the door the wooden bar breaks and the doorknob is kicked out by a foot.

"Eddy the door will not hold for much longer."

"Don't stand there look around." He said.

"Here guys my magical lumpy horse will save us." Ed said on the fake camel moving back and forth till the wood broke and found the key."Hey guys, look."

"There is the key!" Said Double D and Eddy took it to place it in the keyhole only for a handler to come out.

"Another trick Eddy." Said Double D.

"Doesn't matter!" Eddy shouted before one of the bars to the door broke. Eddy pulled the handler only for a trap to came and Ed almost feel in.

"Eddy look this trapdoor will lead us to an escape." Said Double D.

"Bingo. My bro is always prepared." He said taking his bag just in that moment a hand comes out and first felt the locker before he felt one of the knobs the door cracks a bit more.

"Lemme through! End of the line you dorks!" Said Kevin not seeing the secret trap door.

"Through it guys." Said Eddy and Ed jumped in first but his sock was very big and so Double D and Eddy jumped over it just when they noticed the kids were straining at the door. With one jump together they went through and were slipping threw a secret tunnel before they saw a light and in the next moment Rolf's head slams threw but too late.

"Rolf's vengeance will be swift and painful like Papa's charcoal anecdotes." He said before the door was broken and they went to the hole in the floor. All three Eds woke up the next moment on a carriage poised for London. Eddy looked back to see that the kids coming out from the tunnel but were very far away from them.

"They getting away guys." Said Nazz while the carriage was going farther and farther. Rolf let out a piercing whistle and his pig Wilfred galloped.

"Peel your onions Ed boy! And Cry, there is no escaping the son of a Shepherd." He said riding his Pig.

"Right behind you man." Said Kevin while he and Nazz went behind Rolf while Sara and Jimmy were side watching the whole event with interest.

"What do you think they have done this time Jimmy?"

"Whatever it was it must be worst than ever." He said.

"Ah, I think I am going to be sick." Said Double D.

"Not here you wouldn't." Said Eddy before plank almost ripped and destroyed hit the carriage near the driver just then the horses almost stumbled something and got scared and the carriage started to swing around with the eds trying to hold it not noticing that it almost his Johnny.

"Let them have it buddy." He said first scared then angry. The carriage had been put back in order but the kids were still following them, Eddy noticed the high Carriage traffic of the city as they were entering, this was their chance.

"Ah, so much undone, so much unsaid mother and father would be so annoyed." Said Double D before Ed that was having his feet leaning on the back one of them been bitten by Rolf.

"Yowch!"

"They got me guys." He said while been dragged out "I'm a goner! Save yourselves! "He said before almost been dragged out. "Don't forget about me." He was dragged out. "See yeah."

"ED!" said Edd and Eddy each catching an arm and started to pull till they placed him back on the carriage but Rolf refused to let go, eventually Ed's foot slipped Rolf's teeth and he was back on the carriage just when he turned abruptly to the right.

"Curse you Ed-boys!" Rolf said before he and his pig slammed by the wall of a building while the carriage went into the busy London carriage traffic. In the Traffic Kevin tries to look for the three but it was too difficult to find them. Later Nazz rolls to where Rolf should have been while Johnny carrying Plank he been out-of-breath. The Eds had get off the carriage and tried to bend with the surroundings thinking that by that the kids will not recognise them.

"Eddy, what do we do?" Ed asked still panicked while staying behind a wall of a building.

"We will blend in with the passersby for now till we find a safe place." Said Eddy before the three friends went in to blend with the people while walking Ed noticed Kevin and the other kids looking for them, he immediately showed to Eddy. On the sight of the kids they started to go more and more between the people just when a battalion of line infantry of Redcoats were moving to enter their barracks.

"Guys I have an idea we will go with them."

"But Eddy we don't have the age of enlistment. Plus it will be a gruelling experience." Said Double D dreading the physical labour.

"We will not actually enlist we will go to the barrack find some uniforms for us and pretend we are soldiers till we find a safe place. Now come on." He explained and pushed them between the third and fourth line of soldiers at the back and moved on till they entered the army barrack. The commander ordered the troops to go to their normal business while the friends stick to the soldiers till they reached the army closet near the pantry and munitions deposit. The three went unnoticed inside the closet and started to look for clothes that might fit them Ed and Double D were lucky to find red coats their size while Eddy had to accept one that was a little bigger than him but had to comply. They had their belongings in army backpacks after dressing and their casual clothes also been in them Eddy looked in all directions to see if there were guards outside. But when he saw none they went out in the army encampment just when there was a gathering ordered by the commander. They went in the field just when the gathering was finished trying to pretend as normal as possible.

"We will wait till the door opens and then go." Eddy said but they were spotted by a corporal.

"Hey you three get in the line, the commander's orders." He ordered.

"Ah, yes sir." Double D said and all three of them went in the line trying to look as normal as possible.

"Never seen you three around from where are you?" He asked.

"Well, ahh we have been transferred sir." Said Eddy with a stressed smile.

"Transferred you say? Aren't you three a bit small especially you." He said pointing at Eddy.

"I'm not small." He said in protest making the corporal to look in indignation.

"Excuse him sir. Our friend doesn't like to be called small; he is more a temperate one." Said Double D trying to convince the officer although he still had doubts.

"Hmm, very well, just go and grab a musket the colonel ordered us to move out in 10 minutes." He said.

"Eh, excuse me sir. But we are new to this barrack and could you tell us where the muskets are?" Said Double D trying to look polite and innocent.

"They are right next to you in that support." Said the corporal pointing to his left a support with four muskets with bayonets fixed on them. "And right next to them are the ammo pouches, grab them and be quick." Said the corporal before leaving the three of them.

"Looser." whispered Eddy before all three went to take a musket and an ammo pouch; Eddy however took some more paper cartages from another one. Before all of them went to the other soldiers that were prepared to go marching, Double D had some problems carrying his musket however while Ed was carrying it upside down. They had lined up in the last line in the back of the group.

"Company, forward march." Said the officer while the drummer started to beat the drum and the soldiers were marching on the pace of the drum outside the barracks. The battalion of 180 went throw the city.

"I wonder where we are going." Said Double D trying to hold his musket.

"You haven't heard?" Asked a soldier from behind them.

"We didn't hear very well when there was the gathering."

"We are going to the London docks; we will have to embark on a ship." Explained the soldier.

"For what are we actually embarking?" Asked Eddy.

"We weren't told much but I guess we will go by ship to some place." Explained another soldier with a black beard from their right.

"Oh my." Said Double D with dread.

"Stick to the plan." Eddy said continuing to move before hearing the kids.

"Aw, man where did those dorks went!" Asked Kevin angry.

"There should be around somewhere." Said Nazz.

"When Rolf gets his hands on the Ed-boys they will fill the wrath of the son of a shepherd." Said Rolf and thankfully none noticed that they were passing by them just when they reached the port and saw several more soldiers embarking on a ship. The company where the Eds were started to embark on a Fourth Ship of The Line next to the first one they saw. They were all ordered to move in and while the soldiers were embarking the Eds wanted to move away from the soldiers but Johnny with Plank were looking around and saw the three of them.

"Here you are. Guys I found them!" He shouted tracking their attention.

"Let's embark quickly." Said Eddy and he and his friends moved through while the kids arrived and saw them going on the plank to the ship. Just then rest of the kids arrived when the last redcoat embarked and the Eds were hiding from their view.

"How do you like your faces? Fried, scrambled or better scratched by splinters? Cause you are going down dudes."

"Plank wants first crack on them." Said Johnny.

"Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter."

"Like thanks for the assist guys. Duh!" Nazz said while reaching to them and all the kids went to catch the ship that just lifted the plank and hoisted anchor ready to go to sea. Right when the kids were ready to catch the ship 5 guards stood in their way.

"Hold right there this ain't place for kids." Said one of them stopping them.

"We must get on that ship we must take revenge on three dorks." Said Kevin.

"You came too late boy; the ship is living the port." Said the soldier while the ship started to move away.

"We must get to them. Plank wants the first crack." Johnny said.

"Then swim mate. You will not get on that ship now." Said one before all pushed the gang aside just when the ship was far away from that dock.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Said Kevin going near the pier.

"DOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSS!" Shouted Kevin throwing a rock to the sea.

"I can't believe it! I almost had em! We can't let this go, man. Not after what they did!" Kevin said Ranting.

"What do we do now? Wait for them to come back?" Nazz said extending a hand and Kevin helped her get up before starting to cry. „Cause I got like a million things to do! Hair extensions, exfoliating scrubs, spray tan, fingernails glued and polished, a pustule of–"

"Shed tears no more, fuss bucket Nazz-girl. Rolf will unearth the Ed-boys and squash them like the parasite that infests Wilfred's tuchis! This is Rolf's word! Dawg?" Said Rolf.

"They're gonna wish they never messed with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer!"

"I ain't goin near that one with a ten-foot pole, buddy." He said to Plank watching Rolf's fury.

"What did you said?" He said before whispering to him. "You read my mind buddy it is time to call the elite forces." He said.

"They shouldn't have gotten too far I will see for what place the ship went and check if there is another one." Said Kevin walking away followed Nazz.

"Rolf will draw forth the pitchfork of retribution! The Ed-boys shall riddle Rolf's rind no more! Wilfred! To the shed!" He ordered and he popped out from the ground and ran towards Rolf while Sara and Jimmy were watching

"Pigs are so gross." Commented Sara.

"Oh God Sarah, they're gonna hunt down the Eds! What on earth did they do?"

"I don't know Jimmy?"

"Think of what will happen to them it will be worst then soap in the eye, worst then ragged clothes."

"Let's have a picnic and watch." She said and Jimmy made a pause.

"Oh yay, Sarah! I wouldn't miss this Ed-thrashing for all the operas in the world!" Jimmy said with excitement.

The ship was moving more and more away from the dried land of Great Britain and was joined in by other war ships. Eddy went to look back to see the situation, he saw that no one was following them and the ship was carrying on with the course.

"Hah. We've lost them." He said smiling before Double D looked back.

"How could you be so certain Eddy?"

"Those chunks will never catch us now. It will be only smooth sailing from now on." Said Eddy leaning on his back before the bell came out for another gathering. The Eds went down the wheel deck to hear the announcement.

"Gentleman this is the official order of the general." The commander said pulling out a paper to read.

 _Today in the Year of Our Lord 1717 we have been gathered for a special task that been the destruction of the pirate bases on the Leeward Islands. That been the task to ensure a safer conduct of sea trade for both Britain and all the nations of the world. For God, King and Country we shall go and destroy those bases with the scourges of the seas and we shall ensure the safety of this territory in the name of His Majesty. May God help Us._

"We are going to the Caribbean Islands." Ed said with excitement but Double D had other ideas.

"I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!" He said in panicked while Ed hides behind Eddy.

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy"

"What doesn't?"

"Lost souls are we gentleman, blamed for eternity." He said collapsing on the deck.

"Head up Sockhead how many times Eddy steered you right." He said helping him up. "Don't answer that."

"Oh, if I may join the chat, if we are already in the army can't we start by finding more adventures after this pirate endeavour. Eddy could become army's ant soldier and you Double D could become the thinnest flag bearer." Ed said and he thought for a moment.

"I don't think I could get used to the awful thinking of been hit by bullets or by a cannonball." He said.

"Talk about stupid!" Eddy said grabbing his friends. "If there is a place also in the Caribbean so out of the way that is practically invisible."

"Dare I ask?" Said Double D clutching his face before turning to Eddy grinning. "And."

"Yeah, Eddy." Said Ed with enthusiasm.

"And if any of those losers try to get to us they will be sent back to Britain in a body cash." He said before clutching them closer.

"Where are we going Eddy?" Asked Ed excited while his friend went a few steps away before leaping into to air to give his announcement.

"My big bro's place." He said but Double D had lots of doubts first been how to get there.

"Eddy, I am have doubts about your brother giving us sanctuary."

"What are you kidding me we have a connection! Like twins! Brain waves and stuff! He is talking to me right now! He is right now waiting for us." He said and Ed got excited.

"But Eddy." Double D began getting him closer to whisper to his friends.

"How are we going to get to your brother's sanctuary if we are in the army? Asked Double D.

"Don't worry I will think of a way to escape right before we even go to battle." He whispered back. "We will need only to gather provisions and we are out of this ship. We only need to find the right moment to leave." He explained before a sailor came with three buckets of water and mops.

"Hey if you three finished talking about how the future great victory will be how about you start sweeping the deck of the ship."

"Right away." Said Eddy before the sailor turned around and the Eds took the mops and started to clean the deck. However Double D while trying to get more water he dropped his bucket overboard.

"We only need to behave as normal as possible and then strike at the moment." Said Eddy sweeping the deck.

Back in the Cul-de-Sac, the kids started to prepare unfortunately they have heard that the next ship will be after 5 days during that time the gang of Cul-De-Sac started to prepare however for what is going to be a hard journey. Johnny just went to his secret hideout to become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood after a small attempt to show off and he didn't had the melon vision instead but he turned to normal and had his visor on.

"It's Melon time!" He said and started to jump over the roofs of the houses. While somewhere else Kevin on his bike with Nazz moving around trying to make the time pass while the insects were constantly hitting them.

"These bugs are freaking me out!" Said Nazz.

"Get a grip, Nazz! This rage train ain't stopping till I thump those three twerps! Whoa." He said before a cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and go straight through it. When they come out, they are blanketed in dead flies.

"Kevin, stop!" Said Nazz while Kevin was rubbing his eyes of the dead flies but they crashed on a shed and the bike was destroyed.

"Au it hurts." Said Nazz.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" Said Kevin.

"Oh I am fine." Said Nazz extending his arms expecting a hug but he went to his bike.

"It was totally my fault!" He said running pass by her and went to his bike "This can't be happening. My bikes thrashed!" He heaves it upright and begins to work on it.

"Hello. Remember me?"

"Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head em off. I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did." He said starting to repair his bike.

"That'd be the last thing _they'd_ do. They're like such cowards." Said Nazz.

"Good one, Nazz. Say, you got one of those hairpin things?" He asked.

"Totally!" She said and gave him a hairpin and the boy rewire's the bike.

"Cowards run and hide, right? So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals?"

"What about his brother?"

"That little twelp wouldn't dare...That's it they are going to Eddy's brother's place." He said before hugging Nazz. "Nazz you are awesome, babe."

"Oh." She returned the gesture.

"HOLD IT! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs."

"What?"

"Forget it! We gotta go." He placed her on his bike now with the thought of finding a ship to get to the Eds before they get to Eddy's brother.

In the meantime Rolf on Wilfred managed to find however a small merchant ship with the destination the Caribbean seas. Rolf was watching to the front of the ship to see if there was any sign of the eds he looked till he saw something in the horizon hopping to be them on a raft.

"We must not be seen, as the Ed-boys will surely flee, Wilfred! Lay low, and follow Rolf's posterior." He said going out of sight while the ship advances suddenly he brainlessly jumped over with a pitchfork on the raft.

"ED-BOYS! SHAKLAHAM! SHOOKEE! SHLOOHORM! DON'T EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN! SLAHEE FISHMONGER! Calle! Cai!" Before realising it was nothing his pig and another sailor with a pipe was looking to him.

"Oy mate, you were impressive with the pitch fork hope we will be able to rely on you to fight off pirates then." He said laughing before turning around leaving only the pig watching.

"The Ed-boys think they have played Rolf as a phony baloney. But they have yet to feel the wrath of _this_ SON OF A SHEPHERD!" He said going on the ship to unlock the suitcase with different objects before opening another that was containing eggs before spotting a metallic object on the raft and putting an egg to fry while throwing the crusts to be eaten by the pig. He with all his strength takes the raft and starts to see to it he found some pillow whom he pours oil from a canister before he throws the canister and the cork over his shoulder. The cork lodges in Wilfred's nose, and the pig begins to snort.

"Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1713? No!" Rolf turns back to the chair. Taking out a muffin, he proceeds to dab it in the oil. He then looks at it. The eg on the cooking pot is finished and he takes it and places it on the muffin. Wilfred rams him from behind. Rolf drops the muffin, and Wilfred scrambles over and eats it.

"Wilfred! Has your thinking box collapsed Do not eat Rolf's tell-all! Back I said." He said pushing the pig and the supplies back before Wilfred rams Rolf and almost fell overboard. "Cursed swine! Consider yourself stricken from the annual son-of-a-shepherd custard bake-off!" He said while trying to get back in order before he saw a floating wooden bucket. Rolf immediately took it and read it had the name of the ship the three Eds went _Neptune_. He immediately grabbed the pig by his nose and put it to sniff.

"Rolf will have the ed-boys on a split by the following moon." He said.

Later that day the Eds had finished their job and were having lunch on the deck with the other soldiers the meal consisted of salt biscuits that needs to be put on something liquid to soften it while there was also real bread alongside a pound of salted pork, beans and barely Double D decided he would drink water for as much as possible while it was fresh aside from that he would rather prefer to sleep on the deck then under it with all the rats and insects.

"Can your brother send me brain waves Eddy?" Ed asked while eating his bread with butter.

"If only you had a brain Ed." Said Eddy taking a spoon of peas in his mouth.

"Come on Eddy have a heart." Said Ed.

"Courage, courage Eddward." Said Double D eating his breakfast before the bell rung signalling the end of lunch time, they immediately put their food in a container, before going to their business just in that time they were passing by a bank of fish.

"Look guys, fishi-fishi there fishi-fishi everywhere." Said Ed.

"My bro could travel and catch a billion fish. A regular stamp on him." He boosted while Ed went to him excited.

"Your brothers got fishie-fishies Eddy?!" Asked Ed excited.

"Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for this time Eddy? I am scared." He whispered.

"Poor little Sockhead. He is so neeve."

"You mean naive Eddy."

"That too. My big bro will not let anything happen to me, and I will tell you what-I'll put in a good word for you two."

"Thank you Eddy! Your brother certainly is a kind, upstanding and generous human being."

"He got fishie-fishies Double D." Said Ed joyfully.

"Ah, yeah what might be the estimate time of arriving at your brother's sanctuary when we leave before the battle Eddy?" Whispered Double D.

"Beats me. I don't know where he is living." Said Eddy and double D stopped dead.

"Wait you mean that we are simply going with the army on to the Leeward Islands!" He said astounding.

"No, I am taking you to my brother's house. But you must find in this time where he lives." Said Eddy calmly.

"Oh, oh let me Eddy I know a good figure. The seas have life Eddy." While Double D clutches his hands on his forehead.

"Yeah and an idiot is floating on a ship on them."

"Hold it right there! We're not taking one more step until we deduce the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!" Said Double D stepping in front of them while walking on the deck.

"Forget to pay the brain bill?" He said with a smirk.

"But Eddy, your brother's always been somewhat of an enigma! I've got nothing to go on!"

"Better hurry up, big bro's a-waitin." He said not paying attention before Ed grabs him by the leg.

"Oh, oh Eddy! Do you think I could get your brother's autograph?" He asked and Eddy took out his wallet and showed him a postcard.

"Ta-da! Like this one?"

"Eddy's brother's autograph." Said Ed in aw before taking the postcard. "Thank you."

"Give it back Ed, my brother sent me that Post Card. You will goanna wreck it." He said to Ed while going to him to get it back.

"Autograph Eddy!"

"I will give you and autograph with my foot. Give it back." Said Eddy while Double D took the Postcard and started to inspect it.

"Dive captain dive!" He said while collapsing.

"A Post Card it will be the very clue we need." He said while Eddy took in Ed's redcoat sleeve only to meet a putrid stench, before he noticed Double D having it, while Ed decided to draw something.

"Hey give it back." Said Eddy before Double D showed the map of the postcard.

"Eddy look, the map on the post card is of the Caribbean Islands. It means that your brother must be there somewhere either in Jamaica. Or any other island in the Caribbean." He said while Eddy took the postcard back.

"Why are you saying any other island?" He said before Double D took a pencil from Ed while Eddy was hit by a plank while placing the postcard back in his wallet.

"I made a picture for you big brother Eddy do you think he will like it." Said Ed showing him the plank before Eddy turned to Double D trying to put the pieces together.

"I made a connection of what might be with your brother Eddy. Taking into account the Stink Bomb recipe, the heinous hot sauces and my favourite misleading treasure maps I deduce your brother is quit the joker."

"You got that right he is the king baby." He said before he twang Double D's nose.

"Well with this what he could do with his malicious deeds in the Caribbean?" Asked Double D before Ed been hit by an idea.

"I know! It says in this newspaper! Heathen pirates and privateers raiding Spanish Galleons and merchants throughout the sea from Cuba to Hispaniola." He said placed a page from a newspaper on the floor.

"That is the coincident." Said Double D before Eddy took the newspaper.

"Privateers and Pirates? Bunch of rum-sucking thieving goo-"

"Uh-uh Eddy! No autograph, no Newspaper." Ed said taking the article back before Double D deduced something.

"That's it Eddy, with the War with Spain over for several months now the pirates had retreated, it is possible that maybe he is on one of the pirate outposts making commerce with them." Said Double D.

"He is then probably either on the Leeward Islands or in Jamaica."

"That would mean that we will have to stick with the army till we arrive there and then probably find a way to escape the battle and find a way to Jamaica if he isn't at our first destination." Said Double D.

"Don't worry I will have an escape plan once we arrive." Whispered Eddy before they heard the captain talking to the commodore and the regiment commander from the bridge.

"Gentleman I have good news due to this good wind we shall probably reach our target in less than three days if it continues to blow." Said the commodore calculating the speed of the ship.

"Excellent from what I can tell the general wants after we deal with the pirates and ensure the safety of our trade he ordered us to go for India to get to attack the collapsing Mughal Empire. Target been two provinces near Calcutta." Said the commander.

"We will go only to the Caribbean to find my Big Bro and that is that." Whispered Eddy to his friends and stayed quit for the rest of the day and the next.

 _In the meantime back in Britain. Cul-de-sac._

Jimmy and Sara were playing around the house due to the fact that the eds, Rolf, Johnny with Plank, Nazz and Kevin went after the eds where the army went they couldn't do much in those 3 days except waiting and they waited till they got bored and decided to do something fun so they started to imagine while walking around the place how the beating will be that till they reached the outskirts of the Cul de Sac where only bad things could happen at every moment. Jimmy didn't want to go there although there was none around they could only bump into the crazy sisters.

"I don't want to go there I had nightmares about going there and always wake up almost ready to fall off from bed." He said scared.

"Fine, but it is the best shortcut." Sara said and dozed in after a time of contemplation Jimmy decided to follow.

"Hope Kevin knocks Eddy's teeth out." He said and walked in but took to the wrong way opposite from where Sara went to the right while he went to the left side and after a time he trips over a piece of wood and falls right in a basket of clothes when that falls but it wasn't from anyone it was belonging to the Kanker Sisters who were washing it on the river. The load slips behind May and the rest turned to her.

"Oh, well done May." Said Marie

"Yeah as if the clothes weren't dirty enough! Quit holding up the line!" Lee said and swings a bucket of clothespins at May but she avoids it on time and hits a hammock.

"Watch it Lee." She shouts and the bucket hits her it worked as a slingshot. "That didn't even hurt." She said before Marie hits her with a bat.

"Get back to works Snoutface. My skivvies ain't going to wash themselves." She said putting some clothes to wash in the river.

"Heh, Snoutface. Good that one Marie." Said Lee while putting an undershirt on a wire and Jimmy was picking before May started to take some clothes and mistakenly took Jimmy's foot.

"If you weren't so fashion dogs there wouldn't be so much laundry to do." She said before getting Jimmy out from the pile.

"Ah, please don't hurt me!" He said tracking her attention.

"It seems someone left something in the pocket!" Said May showing to her sisters.

"What is it?" Asked Lee.

"Looks like whats-his-face." Said May.

"Let's call him Dutch."

"A little far from home are we Dutch." Lee asked with a large grin on her face.

"Uh-oh Dutch needs a Diaper." Said May.

"I am fine I really am fine." Said Jimmy

oh he is squirming." May said and started to nurse him almost putting a bottle of rum in his mouth but Lee steals it.

"Dutch ain't a baby." Said Lee throwing him down to take him by the head. "He is a grown man. Bet she wants a date." She said before turning to him and shout "WHERE'S MY FLOWERS DUTCH!" She said before laughing.

"Oh I don't need flowers I need him to do laundry." Said Marie covering him with clothes putting the poor boy near the river before Lee took him back.

"Baby's don't do laundry." May said.

"He is mine." Lee said grabbing him by the arm. "Gimme my man."

"Laundry boy's all mine girls." Said Marie.

"Back off Marie."

"He is my baby!" Said May.

"I will get stretch marks." He complained before seeing his pants almost to be destroyed.

"Stop I just wanted to see Ed, Edd and Eddy get cracked." Said Jimmy and the girls dropped him.

"What did you said about our boyfriends?" Lee said menacing.

"None of your beeswax." Said Sara coming from behind with a menacing look.

"My hero." Jimmy said eyes fill with gratitude but the sisters went over and overpowered her getting her by the feet and limbs.

"Get off me, let me go!" She said angrily struggling.

"So none of our beeswax huh? What a shame!" Said Lee having her finger fill with saliva from her mouth and started to do the Wet Willy.

"That is so grows." Sara said while Jimmy was watching helplessly.

"So tell us twerp." Started Marie.

"What do you and Dutch know about our boyfriends." Said May before Jimmy came to them and the torture stopped.

"Stop! Enough! The Eds did something really bad! Something big happened and everyone's angry they want to chase them to give them they're just dessert. But they had managed to escape with the army that is going to the Caribbean to fight the pirates!" He said before he started to cry. "Ahh, I am such a snitch!"

""Did you hear what Dutch say." May said.

"Nobody beats my man except me." Said Marie angrily.

"Take the squirts girls if they went to the Caribbean we shall need them it is time to continue our family tradition." Lee said and all started to laugh evilly while the two kids watch helplessly.

 **Author's note: I also introduced a post-main story from Treasure Island, also inspired from the game: Destination Treasure Island.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Island

After two more days of sailing the Eds still didn't saw land however the longer the time the better because Eddy had just came up with a good escape plan for all of them. They only needed to wait for the nightfall to make their move. But for now it was only the stuff the soldiers would do except gambling and getting drunk but cleaning the ship and learning to make nods in that time they also have learned how to load a musket.

"All right the plan is this; we get provisions we get on the lifeboat and we are off this ship tonight when no one is watching." Said Eddy.

"But Eddy, what we will do with the other guards." Asked Ed.

"It is simple lumpy we say that we are the guards for tonight. We must only distract the other ones and then we are of-." A cannon shot was heard it came from their ship before came other more shots and the three friends got down to the ground.

"Hey what is going on?" Asked Eddy annoyed.

"We reached the Leeward Islands we are firing to let the boarding parties to go." Said a sailor while going below deck before the three started to watch cannon balls pounding the ground and after an hour the soldiers started to land, there was no resistance till they reached a square fortress this is where it was given the order to besiege the place. The Eds and the eight infantry regiment had arrived the last and were put to set up camp.

"It seems that now we need to have a plan B gentleman." Sid Double D setting up the tent.

"But what could we do Double D if we are going to attack. Ed is good Ed doesn't kill." Ed said with a sad face ready to cry.

"We know that lumpy we will figure something out." Said Eddy although even he doesn't know what they could do in that situation.

"Problem will be now how we shall escape in this moment there is no question that there will be a fight although the fleet destroyed the majority of small boats the pirates had in the Antilles it is this giant fort up ahead that we have to blockade." Commented Double D.

"They can't stand up to us we are several infantry regiments not to mention Cannons and cavalry they should accept surrender and the royal pardon." Commented Eddy.

"It is not yet official Eddy although I wish that to happen." Said Double D knowing that violence only brought violence.

"I do am hopeful that in a week they shall give in." Said Eddy.

"But what if there will be a fight?" Asked Ed and then Eddy brought them all together very close.

"Plan A If there will be a battle we shall hide ourselves behind some big rocks or in the dense vegetation and wait till the thing passes. Or plan B we get ourselves way back in the last line of our regiment and if opportunity arises we shall run to the vegetation and hide ourselves in it." Explained Eddy.

"What if we will be caught?" asked Ed.

"We shall say that we had been in the regiment that had engaged and we had lost sight of them when we were called to retreat another way thought to escape pretend to be dead, this would surely work then bend in again with the soldiers." Explained Eddy and although Double D had doubts he hoped this would work.

 _On the other side of the water._

Back in the cul-de-sac Captain Melonhead was running on the streets with Splinter the Wonder Wood while running and goofing around like and looking into whatever he encountered, a melon attached to a rope crashes in the sideway It crashes down on the sidewalk, and the rope goes slack, carving a straight line down the street. The rope tightens and the melon begins to move, coming forward until it hits a mailbox. Captain Melonhead opens to see inside but there weren't any of his targets.

"No sign of the finds here." He said to Splinter and moved on he then went near a shop at the docks and inspect the window and then the cloth shop nearby but sees no one.

"No Eds here either." He said before Splinter said something.

"What do you mean we aren't getting anywhere?" He asked and the splinter pulled him forwards to the docks towards the ships.

"We are taking what?" Asked Johnny before collapsing to the ground and his eyes moved to a pier with a three master ships.

"A Ship?" He asked.

"My melon rind senses trouble chum. I've never taken a ship before." He said despondent.

"What? Nothing to it?"He asked while Splinter pulled him to the pier.

"Really Plank you surely turn into a fireball when you have your mask. All right then if that is what it takes to catch the Eds we are taking the ship to justice." Said Johnny while staying on the pier waiting for one.

"When will our ship arrive, buddy?" Asked Johnny before plank dragged him to a small three master who was just loading cargo.

"You want to join the crew?" Asked Johnny but Plank gave no sound.

"All right we shall join the crew." Said Johnny and went to one of the sailors. He was sweating not knowing what to say to the sailor that seemed to be old with some beard.

"Ah, excuse me sir. But me and my buddy want to join a crew."

"You want to join the crew?" Asked the sailor that was much younger then the first one and had a short black beard and moustache.

"Yeah, but only to go to the West Indies because we are searching for three people called Ed, Edd and Eddy." Said Johnny.

"Oy, you ain't the only one we also go there to search for someone." Said another one who had one of his eyes covered.

"So do you know a ship that could take me and Plank to the West Indies?"

"You can join up in the crew where we are part off on this ship called the Avalon alongside our friends if you are interested."

"Oh of course, me and plank cannot wait."

"In this case sign up here." Said the older sailor showing a paper with either names or an x, Johnny immediately wrote down his name and that of Plank before going up.

"Morgan do you think it was a good idea to take on this boy on board?" Asked the younger bearded one.

"Don't worry that shrimp and his firewood isn't of concern to us he is just a fool kid that went mad but his friends might be of good use if they find our trouble target first he shall be of use." Said Morgan before turning to the boy who just talked to the captain whom they will soon depose.

"By the way boy, where are the boys you tell about." Asked Morgan.

"They camouflaged with some soldiers that went to the Leeward Islands." Said Johnny.

"How a coincidence our man that we are looking for might also be there and they might meet with him." Said the one eyed sailor.

"Really?"

"Of course and we wish to speak with them to see if they met him after that you can have them." Said Morgan.

"Excellent!" He said before turning to Plank who seem to speak with him regarding something. "What are you saying Plank they aren't looking like bad people." Said Johnny right when the order to hoist anchor was given and the ship started to depart.

A day had passed for the Eds since the siege had begun against the pirates, for most of the time the three friends were mainly staying with the troops and watching what was happening, in most cases the first day was only to watch the fort and prevent the supplying of it for an hour in most cases the three friends don't actually have anything to do Double D was spending time reading while Eddy was trying to search for his brother while Ed had passed near a house of a pirate and took a chicken out from the stable and put it in his uniform. The three returned to their tent in the evening.

"Darn staying a day here trying to search for my big bro, but he isn't here. Really was a bad idea to stay with the army." Commented Eddy.

"Well Eddy the main thing we have to do is try to find a way either to avoid or stay alive at best." Said Double D eating a piece of bread from his ration.

"We will find a way Double D of course the best way to survive is stay near the cost, we can't venture too much inside the island. However at the moment I am wondering how much the pirates will hold."

"Well Eddy I guess the siege will be a long one, they surely stocked some food inside the fort."

"From bad to worst we will die more of boredom then of fighting if only there was a way to get them out to accept the pardon." Said Eddy starting to eat the food he has.

"Till then let's hope we will find a way to escape combat." Whispered Double D before turning to Ed.

"What do you think Ed?"

"Aaaa."

"Ed, are you keeping a secret from us."

"No." He said before they heard the sound of a chicken.

"Private what do you have in your coat?" Double D inquired.

"Nothing." He said before a chicken head came out from the redcoat.

"Ed." Eddy came.

"I had to take it Double D, the pirates are mean." He said with a doggy face.

"Oh, ok but don't put it in our tent please we don't need stinky smells or something like this." Eddy said.

"Yaaaayyyy!" He said happily hugging the chicken. All three of them went inside the tent that already had stickers on it; Ed placed his chicken in a box improvised as a hen house he also tied it with a small string. Unknown to the three friends that were in the tent double D in one end corner, Eddy in the middle and Ed at the exit while the three of them were sleeping Ed with his eyes still closed came up and started to went out from the tent crossing the camp and going towards the fortress.

The next day when the sun rose the 2 Eds were still sleeping in the tent after some time the chicken started to make noise waking them up.

"Ahhh, what a sleep." Eddy said rubbing his eyes followed by Double D, at first they were still a bit sleepy but then they came up to their senses with the noise of the chicken.

"Ugh, the only good chicken is really a fried chicken. It broke my good slumber."

"I know but..." before trying to say anything, the smartest of the group realised something "Wait a minute." He said before turning to the tent entrance "where is Ed." He said

"Do you think he is sleep walking again?" Eddy asked.

"He surely is the problem would be where could he went." Double D asked before they heard the trumpet sounding the gathering.

"I believe we are in deep water if the commander doesn't see all three of us." Said Double D.

"The only way to escape them is to find a reason to seem that Ed is sick and try to look for him." Eddy whispered.

"Gathering, gathering." Shouted the sergeant.

"Till then let's go and hope that we find Ed." Said Double D taking his redcoat. "And let's hope we will stay in a shadow place, I really can't bear too much sun." Said Double D going to the gathering with Eddy to the regiment, while going there the Lieutenant of a battalion came to them showing mountain of different foods, the 2 Eds on seeing it they noticed that their friend was somehow sunk the pile of food. It consisted of sausage and other kinds of meet, bread biscuits and some unopened bottles of rum at the middle of the pile.

"I got a report of this pile of food in the camp from the sentinels and the general wants to know the reason of where it came from, if any of you know its origin. Step in." He commanded but none of the soldiers came and just in that moment a head came from the pile which the corporal immediately recognised.

"I guess this is your friend?" He said turning to the other two and the commander took notice.

"Is it true?" asked the Lieutenant the two Eds were very stressed regarding what to answer to the commander not wanting to be punished in the usual army ways.

"Come on speak up."

"W-w-w-well sir, please understand our friend is sleepwalker meaning he goes in his sleep without been conscious of what he is doing. And we swear upon our lives that we didn't knew what he was doing we didn't even noticed he was away." Said Double D with his hands placed as one.

"I put to make the inventory of the army rations to see if they were touched and I want you to come to tent of the colonel so he could explain to the general. And do something to wake your friend up." He commanded both saluted with trembling hands while going to their sleeping friend pulling him out from the food.

"Oh Ed, wakeup sleeping beauty." Eddy said, pulling out a trumpet to wake him up.

"Private Ed reporting for duty sir." He saluted before realising that the colonel was right next to him.

"At ease private, you and your friend come with me." Said the colonel before the general himself came he wore the full dress of a British army general with a white wig his three pointed hat like all the soldiers except for the grenadiers have and noticed the mountain.

"What is going on here?" He asked inquiring the situation.

"General this soldier somehow broth this mountain of food to our camp and we don't know how he did it his friends claimed he was sleepwalking." Said the Lieutenant

"Is it true?" Asked the general.

"Y-y-yes sir, our friend is sometimes sleepwalking and he usually eating while doing this." Explained Double D.

"And do you know from where all this food came from?" Asked the general.

"No sir. neither Ed knows." Said Eddy before the general turned to lieutenant and the corporal.

"We shall clarify the situation very soon till then you three will be put under watch." Said the general making all three to sweat.

"General." Called two soldiers that immediately saluted.

"What is going on?"

"We analysed the trail of food and it seems that it comes from the pirate fortress right up to this camp we still don't know how it came here to our camp but by what we can tell the pirates stocked a lot." Said one soldiers before the general turned to the Eds.

"Good, and you soldier?"

"I was sent by the lieutenant to check the provisions and it seems that they were untouched." He said before both high officers turned to the boys.

"It seems that you 2 and your friend are some figures I would usually sent soldiers to guardhouse." Said the general and all 3 boys were shaking. "However this little accident saved a lot of time from what I can see you had just stole probably all the supplies the pirates stocked for weeks so in this case you shall receive a reward for saving us time." He said and the boys immediately turned to one another.

"And the reward shall be..." He said feeling the smell Ed was emitting. "Probably new uniforms." He said monotonously.

"Ahh, general we were somehow suspecting to receive something like been allowed to leave." Said Eddy trying to look innocent.

"Sure four days after tomorrow you shall have a day on leave, you shall also receive the new uniforms. Now I need to return to my tent to discuss the strategy. You may all leave. Oh and the army shall receive a bit more for tonight" Said the general and everyone started to went into their business.

"I wish he would have understood to let us leave the army." Commented Eddy.

"Well Eddy, let's be glad that we got something out of Ed's night pilgrimage and we didn't got punished." Said Double D. "Besides we might be able to find a way to leave the island when we have the day on leave, we only need to be patient and hopefully the pirates will hold out a bit longer."

"Let's hope that will be so." Commented Eddy. "The good thing is however that we shall not have to worry about the losers they will surely not come to this place and when they do we will be long gone." Said Eddy with confidence.

 _In the meantime with the Kankers._

The ship captained by the Kanker sisters was an upgraded brig named the Three Demons, it was a present from their father who took part in the Queen Anne's War. They didn't sailed that much but the blood of a Pirate captain in three girls never changes and they immediately set sail for the West Indies to find their 'boyfriends' and during that trip they had managed to raid at least three small merchants. Both Jimmy and Sarah were put to sweep the decks of the ship during the voyage to the west and they hoped for this nightmare to stop as soon as possible. Good thing that they were on dried land serving a whole bunch of rum to those savages. Jimmy then couldn't go any further due to the amount of what was on the plate.

"You have to get up Jimmy." Said Sarah trying to help him.

"I don't think I can go on Sarah." He said before Lee came.

"Stop talking and bring the drinks."

"Yeah just as she said tomorrow we must go find and save boyfriends." Said Marie, Sarah was then angry before coming up with an idea in her mind and smiled sinisterly before turning around with an honest smile.

"Gee, Lee I love your toenail polish." She said innocently.

"I said move-" She stops and turned to her toenails and realised what she said "Isn't she adorable the kid wants to be like us."

"Who wouldn't" Said May dreamily.

"She is kind of homely if you ask me." Marie said taking some rum.

"Nobody is asking, Marie." Said Lee and took up a bucket of red paint. "Here kid. Knock yourself out."

"Golly gee, thanks Lee." She said taking the bucket before slaming it against the girl's hand making her scream before bringin her to the girl's chin and flies backwards and gets her head in the sand, Sarah took Jimmy and ran away in the woods to a small sailing boat.

"We got chisled girls!" Lee said.

"I got them Lee." Said Marie jumping to them, Sarah pulled out the plate and the Kanker hit her head against it and that was immediately was thrown with both kids to a distance with the girl collapsing was on the beach.

"Drop sail Jimmy." Sara said and Jimmy dropped sail.

"I got them Lee." Said May with a pistol but the wind immediately took the boat away and the girl missed them and they went out to the sea.

"Why you little brats! We will come after you." Said Lee while the boat was sailing in the distance.

 _Three Days later on the Leeward Islands._

The siege went on for another 3 days after the night when Ed had taken all the food from the pirates and still no sign of surrender, however they managed to go outside of the camp later that day and tried to find a way to make a strategy to escape but found themselves in some swamp in the nearby jungle.

"Well we wanted to search for a way to escape and here we got into a swamp." Eddy said before hearing a mosquito and splashed it.

"Maybe we should return to the beach, it would be much safer that way and probably we could find a better way to get out of here." Said Double D.

"Unbelievable, the only thing to know is the fact that we have been here for a week, the siege is still going on, we hadn't escaped from the army and that corporal whenever he sees us is trouble. Big bro wouldn't be impressed." He said before putting his three pointed hat back and Double D then started to get pissed off.

"Oh really, do you think I am here to impress your brother? That I would forsake my home, family and leave my homeland to be in the military and go in the West Indies for someone as trivial as..."

"Fresh bread." Said Ed jumping in the water, tracking his friend's attention.

"Perhaps we should talk about the immature behaviour of you and Ed that it remained no matter the harsh discipline in the military. I'm sure he would like to hear about that if it wasn't for me we could..."

"Crocodile Attack." Shouted Ed catching Eddy and going to a distance

"He is a mean this one" Eddy said play-fighting with Ed and turning him into a bag before starting to chase him towards the forest.

"I will chomp you!"

"Wait, where are you two going?" He said worried and going after them avoiding going around the swamp "Oh dear. A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen! Do you hear me?"

"Over here, Sockhead, hey!" Eddy called and Double D turned to them and immediately recognised what it was. "Help me out of this molasses; it's trying to swallow me."

"Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes."

"Make no sudden movements. You're _sinking in_ QUICKSAND!" He said scaring his friends and started to panic.

"Quicksand, Ed we are done for." Said Eddy.

"We are so in manure."

"Immature, stupid, immature QUICK ED! We're really sinking now!"

"Hand on fellows. Don't panic." Said Double D and went to look around and started to create a rope from vines good lessons he learned during the voyage.

"Hurry, Double D." Cried Ed before Double D finished the rope on top of the sand but too late his friends were no more.

No. NO. NOOOO!" _He_ frantically started to searches through themud. "Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me!" _He gives up and begins to cry._ "Please? OH WHY! Why did you listen to me? This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!" He started to cry before a hankerchief came out above him, not noticing who the one holding it was.

"Oh, thank you Ed." He said before noticing it was dirty "Oh my Ed but it is filthy." He said before noticing that his friends were alive and well.

"Gotcha." Eddy said and both burst into laughter. Edd stands up. "Man, you're such a sap! This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!"

 **"** Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!" Ed Said while Double D turns around and walks off.

"Hey Sockhead, where you going? You got somewhere to be? What?" Called Eddy while Double D walks through the swamp until he reaches to a shore, Water drips off of him, and he slips on the water but he doesn't fall. He then makes a label reading "Caution", slaps it on the ground, and continues walking.

"Hey!" Called Eddy followed by Ed "Where ya going? You're heading back into the swamp! My bro don't live–" He reached for his shoulder but he slaps his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Double D hissed releasing his repressed rage "A sap? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world–"

"And?" Said Eddy convinced he was putting on an act.

"It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!" He said angrier.

"I helped too!" Ed said indignant before both Double D and Eddy turned to him in anger before returning to the other one.

"You and your nefarious scams!"

"Like you were picking daisies! You built the stupid thing!" Said Eddy now angry.

"If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–" Both began to grapple with each other.

"Stop! Ed Intervened "I demand you tickle each other right now!"

"Stay out of it, Ed!" Both shouted to Ed.

"The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!"

"I've had enough!" He kicks Eddy off. "I'm staying with the army!"

"But we can't stay with the army or go home, Double D!" Started Ed with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather face my consequences or stay with people that could respect valour, Ed, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" He storms off from the scene and started to move away in that time Eddy's eyes were filling with tears.

"Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!"

FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! 'CAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" He snapped before bursting into tears then Double D stops in his tracks. "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER! THAT HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA OF GOING TO CERTAIN DOOM NOW." He then started to cry before Double D walks back to him.

"Eddy?" Began Double D.

"What?" he said sobbing.

"Your coat, Eddy." Eddy turned to him still tearing and confused

"My coat?"

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Eddy looks down while Double D pointed to his redcoat before quickly thwacks his nose.

"Gotcha!" He said and then Eddy realised it was a joke and then came a cheering Ed to hug them and carries them close.

"WE ARE FRIENDS ONCE MORE, GUYS!" To Eddy's big bro's house!"

"Not that way, Ed." Double D said and _turns Ed in the right direction._ "This way."

"You heard my pal, Ed!" Said Eddy placing his arm over Double D and he did the same

What would you do without me, Eddy?" Said Double D

Don't milk it, Sockhead." Said Eddy while all three were going out from the swamp not knowing that an older man, a sailor with one leg had been watching them all this time. Impressed by that gang he thought that both might be able to help each other in their separate quests. While the group was walking away from the swamp the corporal appeared before them.

"There you three are! Come on and get your rifles. The pirates are out we will be able to beat them." Said the corporal.

"Ah sure but we-" Double D couldn't finish when he noticed other 5 more muscular soldiers coming.

"We are coming right away." He said and without any way to escape they had to comply. The Eds had been placed with the 8th line infantry battalion that was position in dense vegetation. At the battle before the fort all three had managed to go to the last line of the battalion and were watching as the battle commenced with great fear. The artillery was constantly pounding the enemy and the both Dargoons and Cavalry attacked with great shock and fury at the enemy while the infantry was constantly firing at the charging pirates that were falling like flies due to starvation.

"We are so doomed guys." Said Ed with the same feeling he had during the argument.

"Double D only for you to know, I really meant what I have said regarding anything." Said Eddy with shame in his eyes for all the decisions he had made.

"I am glad to know that Eddy, I really am." Said Double D placing his hand over it's shoulder and his friend smiled. Then a sound came from one of the battalions and the three looked up a bit.

"The pirates are repatriating and surrendering." Said one soldier while all were watching and were seeing pirates routing and falling back while the cavalry was charging, in only five minutes the remaining few pirates surrendered and the ones that couldn't fight accepted the pardon.

"WE ARE ALL ALIVE GUYS! Happy place for Ed!" Said Ed dropping his rifle and hugged his friends, while the group moved on and entered the peaceful settlement that greeted the soldiers. The order was then given for the soldiers to celebrate the victory and each soldier started to go in his business.

"Well guys it seems that we managed to achieve the victory and now we could rest for a while." Said Eddy.

"Question is with what? Many soldiers went to the taverns to probably drink up all night and to be honest I am not for drinking." Commented Double D yawning.

"Ed tired, bed time guys." Ed said before getting out a big yawn while holding his chicken.

"Hold on Ed we will find a good place to sleep." Double D said before getting out a yawn big yawn.

"I heard from a barmaid that many pirates had houses here, and since many are now gone we could try to find one of them that is empty." Said Eddy and all three started to look around the settlement till they found a small brown two story house with 4 windows at the front that had a pirate insignia on the door.

"Let's go in this one." Said Eddy and all three went to the house, however the door was locked.

"Unbelievable." Commented Eddy before Double D came up with an idea.

"Wait I think I have an idea." He said and took out s small needle from under his normal hat below the three pointed one and used it to open the lock of the door.

"Voila." Said Double D.

"So we didn't need the keys?" Asked Ed pulling out a ring holding 3 keys from his coat.

"Where did you get the keys lumpy?" Asked Eddy.

"Dropped in the field they were by a soldier cleaning the field." Said Ed, and his friends thought that it belonged to a pirate killed on the battlefield.

"I believe we will use them to lock the door." Said Double D taking the keys and all three went inside. The hall of the house was narrow decorated with some pirate like stuff. On the right side there was a rudder hanged on the right wall with a table in the next room holding three empty rum bottles that weren't in order, not to mention the fact that much more to the interior there was a raft with three mugs, two liquor and rum bottles under a square table with a candle in a support and lots of fishing nets above the windows on both sides. There was also a pirate flag hanged on the wall with the dead man's head with two cutlasses below. The furniture was simple and made of wood there were also other decorative things like some lanterns and other candles that were melted. The ladder was also made of wood and moved to the next floor from below there could be seen at least another two doors whom the boys will use as dormitories.

"An appropriate place as any I suppose. Well except for the dust." Said Double D, all three went upstairs with their baggage and entered in the first room, it was a dormitory with three small pillows on a one bed dedicated for two near the window, there was also a desk with one chair and on it there were maps, a pocket watch, a compass and a half-used candle on a small plate. There was also a small rudder on the left wall and some osiers in a wooden bucket.

"Nighty night." Ed said and got his belongings down in the corridor before he immediately bursts down near the wall using the carpet as mattress blanket and a pillow that was on the ground.

"Ahh, comfy." Eddy immediately went for the bed and he immediately collapsed on it, it was something else then the straw or the deck below or on the ships they used to get there.

"Ahh, better then what we had to use to sleep." Eddy commented while Double D was sticking notes around the room, Eddy peeled off the note to read.

"Pillow. Hey Sockhead quit turning everything into your bedroom." Commented Eddy.

"It's just that it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment." Said Double D.

"Snore! I'm getting some shut-eye." Eddy said placing himself on one side towards the window where he didn't noticed that there was actually a pirate chest. The place wasn't very comfortable and put himself on one side then on the other till his back hurt a bit.

"Ugh, this side is a bit too strain." Said Eddy.

"We can switch sides Eddy." Said Ed smiling.

"No thanks Ed." Said Eddy before Double D decided to go in the other room, inside there was also another bed on the left side and a chamber pot on the right not to mention a mirror a small desk with a candle and a small bookshelf with a few books in them.

"This room suits me better." Double D said smiling starting to write sticky notes on everything before getting off his coat just before placing himself on the bed...

"Aghh, pieces of eight, pieces of eight." He turned around and saw a large exotic green bird with big feathers on the outside and white feathers on the head and below the wings and black spots on the head.

"Well I guess I have a bit of company, Eddy might not like it but you are really a fine specimen. I will give you some crackers in the morning." Said Double D leaning on the bed.

"By the way what is your name?"

"Aghh Strike, Strike my name. Drunk captain, drunk captain, drowned."

"Well guess I will take you in; let's hope Eddy will accept you as well." Said Double D before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Old Sailor

_With Sarah and Jimmy the next day in the morning._

The day they managed to escape the Kankers wasn't quit the best of the best if one could they believe, ever since they had escape the servitude on that pirate ship they had sailed getting pass several small islands for a two full day, the only thing they could do is only to go in the direction where the sun was settling to find at least an Island to rest and to find a ship to get home.

"Ahh, Sarah I don't know how much I could go on with this boat." Said Jimmy.

"Don't Despair Jimmy, we shall find something to get away out of this predicament." Said Jimmy looking to the sea before seeing something in the horizon but he believed that it was only a hallucination.

"I think I start to despair it seems like I see a ship in the horizon." Said Jimmy and Sara looked to see that it was really a ship, a merchant brig bearing the union jack.

"JIMMY YOU DON'T SEE ANY ILLUSION IT'S REALLY A SHIP. WE WILL BE SAVED." Said Sara excited before Jimmy saw that it really wasn't a dream.

"Oh boy we are saved." Jimmy said before both kids started to make sounds and track the attention of the ship, on the deck a lone fat sailor ringed the bell to announce that he saw something. Other crew members came up and saw it was a boat with two children; they immediately slowed down and got near the small craft. Once on board the children received fresh water and some food in that time the captain also came.

"You two are a bit little to be on a ship. Why you were on the raft?" Asked the Captain.

"We were pressed into service by pirates." Said Jimmy.

"And we had to work for several days till we managed to escape them with the boat." Said Sara.

"I see and where do you two live."

"We live in Britain near London." Said Sara.

"Near London, a very daring crew I can say as it happens I will go back to Britain in a couple of weeks, since I stayed a lot in the Caribbean seas and I will take you home." He said Smiling before Jimmy bursting down to his feet.

"We thank you captain, thank you, thank you." Said Jimmy kissing the shoes.

"All right, all right calm down." He said and the boy went back to his table.

"I will let you rest for now. Our destinations will be the newly liberated Leeward Islands then Santiago de Cuba, Jamaica and then Britain; however you two will have to work during the voyage." Said the Captain.

"Sure captain, it will be much better with you then with the pirates we were forced to work." Said Sara.

"After you rest, Max here will show your duties." He said pointing to the fat sailor that saw them.

"We shall do our duty sir." Said Jimmy before the captain left for his cabin and the kids returned to the food.

 _Back at the Eds_

Double D was snoring in his bed while the sun was rising up in the sky, for him yesterday was a hard one, but everything went well despite the battle agains the pirates, especially due to the fact that they managed to find a temporary house to stay while on the island. His slumber was interrupted by the coming of a feather from the green parrot inside the cage that landed on his nostrils.

"Ugh, what the..." Said Double D abruptly getting to his senses and noticed the feather.

"Oh, good lord." He said getting on his feet before hearing the screeching from the parrot remembering what he said regarding last night. "Oh yeah I almost forgot I have to feed you today."

"Guaa, flying out, flying out today, flying out." He said.

"Just wait a bit." Said Double D. "I can't complain regarding everything especially that I slept in my clothes, I really wish for new uniforms to come." Said Double D getting his redcoat on and going to the next room, he slowly opened the door to see his friends still sleeping but Eddy was with his head over Ed's butt with flies flying over bothering him till he woke up.

"Duohh Ed." Commented Eddy going back to where he was previously.

"Didn't expect that, as a good morning." Said Double D.

"At least we slept in a decent way tonight." Said Eddy before hearing the place shaking as if like at an earthquake. Ed then woke up and moved his shirt up to notice his stomach mumbling.

"Yeah, belly is empty." Said Ed before still sleeping turned to Double D. "Breakfast Double D?"

"We will have to go to the gathering Ed to be fed."

"Ed can barely wait. Coco wants to eat too." Ed said referring to his chicken that was downstairs.

"You mean your chicken Ed?" Asked Eddy unimpressed.

"Guah Coco, Coco." They head another voice from the next room.

"What was that?" Asked Eddy getting on his feet.

"Oh I have to say gentleman that we also have another companion in this house." Said Double D going to the next room followed by the others.

"Hope it is not a loony." Said Eddy before noticing the parrot. "Another bird, great." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well Eddy I have to do something especially due to the fact that his owner is no more."

"Ugh fine, but please no noise during the night."

"Yay a friend for Coco." Ed said.

"Guah, flying out, flying out today, flying out." Said the bird.

"Ohh, he doesn't want to stay in the cage." Said Ed going to the parrot.

"Ed, don't open the cage." Said Eddy but Ed opened the door of the cage and the bird flew out going to the next room.

"Hey come back." Said Double D and all went back to the other room where the bird was sitting on a wood hitting it with its beak.

"Hey what are you doing there, that is why I hate birds." Commented Eddy.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight." Repeated the parrot hitting the wood.

"I think it wants to show us something." Said Double D and went to look, He got on a chair and noticed that the wood wasn't as old as the rest of the wood in the house, it also seems that wasn't fix and it hides something behind it.

"Something is here." Said Double D grabbing the wood and started to shake the wood till it opened a bit to reveal a small secret compartment and inside was also a key.

"Guys look a key." Said Double D taking it. "I wonder for what it is?"

"Ask the parrot." Said Eddy.

"See where the sun settles and where the light lands, 8 steps you make up front and 2 to starboard." Said the parrot.

"A riddle."

"We shall find out later I need to eat something right now and if it wants to go and fly free outside, let him be. We shall figure this out when we return later." Said Eddy going to the window to open it.

"Maybe, but I really wonder where this key leads, can't you say something else." Said Double D.

"Nannas in rum grua nannas in rum." Said the parrot before flying outside for the day.

"Like I said, we will find a bit out later. Put it back where you find it and let's go eat something." Said Eddy.

"Yeah, Ed hungry." Said Ed and the two went downstairs while Double D placed the key back to where it was and sealed the compartment.

Outside the house the settlement of the island was becoming to team with some activity people both civilians and soldiers were starting to go through their daily activities without interruption, many people were either repairing their houses or building new ones after the battle, they were bringing either construction materials or tools while soldiers were patrolling the streets. There weren't too many people especially due to the fact a third of the population were either the pirates or the bandits that were just killed yesterday by the soldiers the rest were people that go their normal lives. The Eds were passing by those working people without any interruption till they reached the entrance to the fort where breakfast was served. Each of them took a plate and ready to receive their rations.

"Gather around all of you." Said the cook which wore a cooking suit over the uniform. "Today's breakfast, we have beans with sausages alongside a portion of fried bacon and bread."

Each gathered in a line and started to receive the food one by one first bean the boiled beans followed by a loaf of bread and the bacon, Ed was fifth after the soldiers to receive the portion followed by Eddy and Double D, all three went to sit on a downed tree trunk used as a bench and each started to eat slowly.

"Now, listen during the night I manage to think of a way to escape what we need is a fast ship to get us out of the view of the army." Whispered Eddy.

"Eddy maybe we should probably talk about this when we aren't around so many soldiers." Said Double D.

"I know, but just to be said we must find a way to be around the ships in order to find one to use in our escape. Question is how." Whispered Eddy before taking a bite from his loaf of bread not noticing that a sergeant, who was a pretty fat chap was coming to them alongside the corporal.

"Oy, you three." Called the sergeant.

"Yes sir." Said Double D shaking a bit.

"After breakfast you tree will work as customs guards at the docks for two days the corporal here will tell you what you need to know." Said the sergeant, Eddy at first wasn't very keen in a second realising what this could mean.

"Ah, yes sir and by the way this means that we will be put to watch for ships and stay near our own?"

"Of course you didn't understood the notion of to the docks?" Asked the corporal.

"We understood perfectly sir, and by the way can I stay in the shade I'm not too keen with the sun." Said Double D.

"Well I believe there is some old small supply depot for harpooners that might stay empty for a time you can use that when you can't stand the heat." Said the Sergeant.

"Oh marvellous, we will be there as soon as we finish breakfast." Said Double D and continued to eat while the two officers left.

"This is the best opportunity guys while there we will be able to watch the ships and find one that we could use for our escape." Said Eddy getting his friends closer to him.

"Let's hope nothing bad will interfere with this." Said Double D.

"It will not, not this time." Said Eddy and each continued to eat while Ed finished.

"Ahh, good food." He said before hearing the cook.

"Now what can I do with the rest I don't want to throw it. Stupid were those who didn't came because they were drunk." He commented before Ed came to him.

"I would take another portion, Ed like you're cooking." He said.

"Now here is a lad that knows what good food means." The cook said and gave him another portion and started to go on eating.

 _On the ship Avalon_

The three master was moving forward in the direction west without any interruption, during the days since the start of the voyage nothing bad had happened. Johnny together with Plank had adjusted to the life at sea, things like sweeping the deck, cleaning the dishes and helping at the kitchen.

"Hey I wonder when we shall be spotting land." Johnny asked Plank while cleaning the potatoes.

"I hope we will find the Eds while there." He said before hearing some man exchanging fists outside the kitchen and the thing only got more and more intense.

"Do you think one is fighting to get another apple Plank?" Asked Johnny before hearing a splash of water outside, this made him go to the door and to open it but it was locked.

"Hey we are locked in. Sailors open the door." Said Johnny.

"No need to scram Johnny they wouldn't come those swabbies."

"Morgan what are you doing?" Asked Johnny.

"We were just taking care of those who didn't apply to our agenda." Said Dick.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" He asked and the Plank came.

"What do you mean there is a mutiny Plank it can't be possible."

"Listen to your firewood this is just what happened right and guess who we are the masters of the ship now." Said Yellow Dog making the boy to gulp.

"You do not need to worry if you want join in our crew." Said Dick.

"Captain Mellonhead will never team up with pirates."

"Too bad, but don't worry you will be let free once we use you as a bait for your three friends."

"You mean the Eds why?" Asked Johnny.

"To get to Long John, our own man that we hunt, till then you will still be working as ship boy, that until we manage to find and get them. hahaha." Said Morgan before the bell was sounded.

"Merchant Schooner, colours are Spanish." Said a look out.

"Our first prize for today boys, be ready for an ambush. And for you and your firewood Yellow Dog will guard the door." Said Dick before the deck started to scramble and were ready to ambush the small Spanish merchant. Johnny then turned to Plank with a dreading face.

"Well Plank it seems that we are in real hot water now."

 _Back to the Eds_

The first hour at the docks wasn't quite pleasant, it was more rather the most boring thing to do in the view of the three friends, they could of course watch the ships of the navy and observe which one to take but besides that it wasn't quit the greatest thing to spend their time. Especially due to the fact that it was they are dying of boredom staying there good thing that they were having something to go when they couldn't stand the sun rays.

"Well this is the totally the most boring thing we could have ever done." Commented Eddy staying on the ground with his back on the stone wall holding his rifle in the right hand.

"Well at least we can watch the ships and pick the one we could use to flee." Said Double D standing behind the table in the small depot overlooking the sea.

"I know that but right now I just want to finish this shift."

"Let's hope this time will pass soon." Said Eddy while Ed watched and saw a Dutch merchant brig in the horizon.

' _ring ring'_ "Ship ahoy." Said Ed excited sounding the bell.

"Oh the ship for today." Said Double D looking at the list the Sergeant gave them to know what they should do.

"Let's see, if they are merchants and want to trade we should check the cargo and ask a small tax for some of the goods." Said Double D catching Eddy's years a small tax, they could easily ask for three pens plus aside from what they must take. They waited till the ship docked and the captain came out.

"Good day, I was hoping when I will come back here to trade after the pirates were defeated." Said the Merchant a thin man dressed in a blue coat and a three pointed hat.

"We are glad that trade can resume." Said Double D taking a notice board to note the goods. "Can I see the goods?"

"But aren't you only the guards for the dock?"

"We are but it will take some time till the whole island can be organized properly." Said Double D while the crew were lowering some of the cargo, the Dutchman let the boy look into the cargo and make an inventory of the whole load.

"Let's see: 2 sacks of spices, 5 sacks of grain, 5 boxes of luxury goods. As a tax it might be 7 crowns." Said Double D and the Dutchman pulled out his purse of and counted the coins and gave them to Double D to put it in the bag served for the tax. "Have a good day sir-"

"Wait." Eddy intervened and (pretended to) look much closer at the cargo and calculated.

"Hmm there should be another 4 pennies." Said Eddy and the Dutchman took another purse and gave him the 4 coins.

"Have a good sale today." Eddy said smiling while the merchant and the others went to the city. Double D then went back and talked to Eddy.

"Eddy I calculated correctly the amount of money, why did you asked for more?" Commented Double D.

"I don't stay here at the docks all day in the sun without been paid, plus the meagre payment we receive is not enough I want to spend on something of value." Said Eddy and Double D only frowned.

"Ahh all right but don't ask for more please." He said.

"I will not on the other hand it might be the only ship for today."

"Maybe or maybe not." Double D said placing the money on the table in the depot, he then started to sweat too bad his water flask was empty.

"I shall go to fill my flask and drink something in order to hold on for the day." Double D said and left for the nearest fresh water source he could find, while the rest of his friends remained behind. While walking through the streets of the Caribbean settlement till he reached a house where an old man was sitting on a chair.

"Nothing is more pleasant than watching fer ships." Said the man and Double D turned behind him. It was an old sailor with a small beard and moustache, a blue coat, beige pants, a brown tree horned hat, his skin was tanned by the sun but the thing that was not quite comfortable was the fact that he had only had his right leg while the other was a wooden leg and was holding by his crutch.

"Oh excuse me sir I didn't noticed you." Said Double D politely.

"You do not need to worry everyone can be distracted by thirst just fer you to know I know a shortcut to a water source if you are thirsty. Plus I don't think the officers would like to see that you are not at your post." Said the old sailor.

"Oh, sure can you bring me there?"

"Come with me." He said and both started to move on a narrow alley between wooden fences till they reach a well. Double D moved forward and filled a bucket with water before filling his water flask.

"By the way I think I know you from somewhere."

"Sir that would be impossible I never met you before."

"We didn't met personally by I remember some words. 'I'd rather face my consequences or stay with people that could respect valour' or another one 'But we can't stay with the army or go home, Double D!'" Said the old sailor and Double D then realised that those were the words from the yesterday, the sailor heard them.

"Sir please understand it is something more complicated." The boy started with a stressed tone before the sailor took him by the shoulder.

"Let's go into my house and talk." He said and all went into the house of the sailor and took a sit at a table. "Now tell me what is your actual story."

"Well sir, truth is we aren't actually soldiers we are just simple teenagers that don't have the age of enlistment. It was due to a scam that went awry that caused the anger of the other children in our neighbourhood and in order to escape them we had to leave to someplace where we could be granted sanctuary. Things even then went out of control due to the fact that we had disguised ourselves as soldiers and were forced to come with the army."

"Ahh I understand, you and your friends are just some crazy kids that made a mistake of childhood it is understandable." Said the sailor smiling.

"Will you tell us to the commander?" asked Double D.

"No I shall not, on the other hand maybe we can work togheter fer your escape plan. As it happens I need to go to a certain place far to the north, and I would be glad to help you if you take me in as well." Said the sailor smiling.

"For me it not be a problem but it will be a problem with Eddy he might be reluctant at this proposal." Said Double D.

"I think he will accept because there must be someone who can cook and navigate the seas and I worked on a lot of ships." said the sailor.

"Well I guess he will accept in this case we need someone to help us navigate and teach us as well." Said Double D.

"I knew you will understand and by the way do you stay in that house that is between the docks and the tavern?"

"Yes from what I saw it was the house of a pirate. I found his parrot that flew outside today, Ed released him."

"Let me tell you something, I knew that man he was indeed a pirate who liked to drink a lot and drowned himself in a whiskey bottle. But aside from that there is a small surprise in the house and the parrot knows. Did it show you a key?"

"He showed us a key but what is the surprise?"

"You must find out by yourselves and for that you must give the bird a small plate with bananas in rum, whatever it shows to you, you must keep it because it might be something of value."

"Eddy would now like that information. But how can I get rum?" Said Double D taking a small drink from his flask.

"One that liked to drink always keeps supplies, look in the wardrobe in the kitchen, when he was alive before the start of the battle he made a store of rum."

"I will remember that. However I must ask is there something else to know aside from what you told me" Asked Double D before the sailor went near to whisper at his year.

"There is something else that you should know. During one of my other voyage on a ship I had to stop three scoundrels that wanted to mutiny and take over the ship, they were pirates going as good sailors. When I discovered the plot they had been marooned on an island it passed 2 years but I believe they might have been rescued and there is a possibility they are looking for me they are dangerous and not to be trusted." The explanation now shook the boy.

"How will we know that they are around?" Asked Double D.

"You will know immediately, when you hear a rumour that there had been a mutiny on a ship that started to make rampages around the place when you hear that it means one thing, that they are around."

"I will remember that."

"Good now you better go before commander find out that you aren't present." Said the sailor before the boy got up from the table to leave.

"By the way what is your name sir?" He asked the boy turning back to the man.

"My name, Long John, Long John Silver." He said

 _Back at the docks._

"Boy Double D it took you some time to get water." Commented Eddy.

"Sorry guys, I had a bit of interference." Said Double D before preparing his rifle and went behind the table. "Did another ship arrive?"

"Not yet, I hope we will be recalled soon." Commented Eddy before Ed ringed the bell.

"Ship ahoy." Said Ed before Double D took a look and noticed the flag been a British flag.

"We shall pass the shift and make some more coins." Said Eddy excited while Double D rolled his eyes. Something might never change. Later that day after they finished the shift Double D went in the jungle to get some bananas while the other friends went to their house. Eddy counted the pennies they had managed to take, disappointment was the fact that there had been only four ships and from each they couldn't take from the other 3 ships no more then 4, 3 or 5 pennies from each and counting the salary the soldiers receive is only 2 shillings. A small amount of money but more then what a sergeant or corporal wins.

"Well it isn't much but we could get some jawbreakers out of it, if we could." Commented Eddy.

"Can't wait Eddy." Ed said while holding his chicken and feeding seeds to it.

"I wonder where Double D went." Asked Eddy before hearing a screech coming and noticed the parrot on the pole. "And it seems that the parrot returned as well." He commented before Double D entered the house with a bunch of bananas.

"Double D why did you brought bananas, well I do admit that I am a bit hungry." Commented Eddy tracking Ed's attention.

"We will eat immediately but first I need to give some to Streaky." He said getting a banana and placed the others on the table in the kitchen.

"Why feed the parrot?"

"You will see immediately. Yet I can't believe I will give him this kind of dish." Said Double D and looked in the wardrobes in the kitchen, he took a small plate and a knife. He first cleaned the fruit from the crust and cut it to small bits on the plate, he then went to the wardrobe and on opening it he noticed that it was full of bottles filled with rum.

"Long John really was right regarding the former resident his love of alcohol made him to drown in it." He commented before taking a small bottle and tried to open it tracking the attention of his friends.

"Double D did you started on drinking RUM!" Asked Eddy.

"It isn't for me actually." He said trying to open it. "Naughty cork." He said before at last it started to get loose and managed to open it.

"Ah, success." he said and put some rum on the bananas before giving it to the bird who ate them with great pleasure.

"To pay you for what I ate a riddle is yours to take 'what side of the bed is not comfy and something under it there is, hides belongings of one and the bottom the most precious." He said and the bird flew back upstairs.

"I believe we solved our riddle." Said Double D and all went upstairs to the room where Ed and Eddy had been slept the last night with the parrot on the bed. Double D then went to take the key from the secret compartment and Eddy got the bed shirts away and right there was a wooden chest.

"Ed, pull out the chest." Eddy ordered and the boy went and dragged the chest to the middle of room and Double D pulled the key in the hole and opened the chest. Inside there were different things, a sextant, a naval chronometer, a ship journal, and some fine red, blue, black and white clothes. Under them was a map of the Caribbean Sea and the islands not to mention a pair of pistols and pouches of ammo. Double D took the maps, sextant, journal and chronometer while Eddy was still looking in getting everything out till he reached 3 big bags. Eddy took one of them and opened only to have his eyes almost drop.

"Guys, WE ARE RICH!" He said with the greatest excitement before showing to the others, inside the bag there were lots of coins, Spanish silver dollars, pieces of eight, loui d'or, doubloons and so on.

"And is in every bag here, I guess we will not go with nothing from this army endeavour."

"I agree but there should also be something else in the chest with the same value." Said Double D.

"What exactly?"

"Some message probably, let me see inside." He said and took a look; he moved the bags away and noticed a piece of old paper with some writing on it.

'I wonder if this is what Strike and Long John wanted to show.' Double D thought to himself taking it.

"Double D can I ask how did you knew how to get the parrot to show us everything?" Asked Eddy thinking that something might be off.

"Well Eddy I have to admit the fact that during my walk to fill my flask with water I bumped in an old sailor who yesterday in the evening was in the swamp and heard us talking regarding our wish to escape, he told me that he will not say anything and would help us if we would help him as well."

"Help him, with what Double D?" Asked Ed.

"He wants to also leave the area of the Leeward Islands and go somewhere; he will tell me more a bit later but from what he told me he must get away from here because three pirates are looking for him."

"But he stayed with pirates on this island for some time and he is still alive, why are those three more dangerous."

"In one of his voyages they went on the same ship with him. The pirates pretended to be good sailors but in reality they planned to make a mutiny and he discovered it and had them marooned on an island but he believes they had escape and want to get revenge on him." Explained Double D.

"Trouble, Bad, Pain, he is like Eddy we can't let him to the pirates." Ed said to Eddy with pleading eyes.

"Fine we will help him, but what he could do for us if he comes?"

"He can cook as well as teaching us to navigate the ship, a good assert if we consider the fact that we don't know how we should navigate a ship." Said Double D.

"All right we will help him but when could go and meet him?" Asked Eddy.

"We could try to go to the docks to meet with him he is probably searching for a boat we could use to flee. We should go meet him." Said Double D.

"We will go but first we go and spend some money, in a way I want to eat something more consistent then the pourage we had at lunch time. It almost tasted like paper." Commented Eddy.

"All right then a light lunch should do well for all."

"Ed already hungry thinking that." Said Ed.

"But before we go we should only take what we need for now, it is possible others would want to take what we found, we should be very, very careful with the money gentleman." Said Double D, although eddy wanted to take his whole bag he in a way had to admit that if the place was full of pirates there is a possibility for them to be robbed and for him he would be damned to let that happen.

"All right we will take only few coins while we put the bags back in the chest, cover them back and lock the chest but we take the key this time. Double D you will hold it in your sock." Said Eddy and they did just as they planned they put the bags back and covered them in the order it was before taking only a few coins with them. They locked the chest and Double D took the key and hid it in his hat.

 **Author's note: Please leave reviews and comments. I do am serious about this, I really wish to know your opinions. Especially the ones that just left a favourite and the ones that live in the Caribbean I wish to know if I made a good story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Drafting Plans

_With Nazz and Kevin_

The same day Rolf embarked on a ship to the Caribbean seas Nazz and Kevin embarked on a merchant brig to go after the Eds. There was however one thing, the ship was going to the Caribbean seas but not to where the three tricksters went they had to first go to the port of Santiago de Cuba. They talked with the ship's captain to go to the Leeward Islands; Problem was only the fact that the captain has to go to other 2 ports beforehand.

"Man I can't believe that we will have to wait till we capture those dorks." Commented Kevin while walking on the docks.

"Kevin at least we will be getting to the place where they are." Nazz said.

"I just hope that we will not have to wait for too long till we get there."

"Kev, stop worrying if we are here in Cuba let's at least profit from the time that we will be staying here." Commented Nazz, and in a way Kevin accepted. The day there besides from what they have to do as part of the crew they also managed to visit some places till the sun started to settle down when the quartermaster blew his whistle for all to gather and come back.

"Well it wasn't so bad the time here." Commented Nazz but Kevin was more looking to the Spanish señoritas and wasn't paying attention to Nazz which attracter her jealousy, in that moment the sails had been lowered.

"Yeah it really was a good time." Commented Kevin still watching at the girls in the port while the ship was departing.

"And now I am glad that we left." Said Nazz with jealousy in her words, having in mind to give the boy a lesson.

 _Back at the Leeward Islands_

In the local tavern the Eds were having a decent meal thanks to the money they had found in the bags they managed to order some roasted chicken with gravy and bread, while they were eating silently they were talking between themselves regarding their escape.

"All right listen tomorrow we should be granted a day on leave during this time we could go and see the ships and choose which one to use in our escape." Said Eddy.

"Eddy I believe we should also meet with Long John after our meal to also talk regarding our escape he would also know when we should be the right moment." Commented Double D.

"We will go today Double D don't worry but for now let's enjoy the meal. This chicken had managed to wash up the taste of paper we had at the barrack." Commented Eddy resuming back to eating, while Double D was eating his meal silently he started to hear talk from two new sailors that were at the table behind them.

"Man have you heard the news?" Asked one fat sailor.

"What News?" Asked a thinner one

"We rescued a man from the water on our voyage; he was from a three master ship called _Avalon,_ there had been a mutiny there and he managed to escape." He said taking a drink from his mug full of rum. "He said that three pirates were in the middle."

"Three pirates! They must be the ones Long John warned me." Whispered Double D to himself.

"It is said that they are on course to get right here to St. Kitts, they might arrive in three days time starting from tomorrow this an estimate because they had just captured 2 schooners immediately after they took command of the ship." Said the first sailor.

"Eddy, today we must go to Mr. Silver." He said shivering.

"Boy what is the rush Double D?"

"The sailors from behind they told of a mutiny on a ship organized by three pirates. Those pirates are the ones Long John warned me about they said that they might arrive here."

"Trouble, bad, big." Said Ed.

"It means that from today we must start drafting the plans to escape from here and we must leave as soon as possible before they arrive, never imagined that now we will have to avoid buccaneers coming to us."

"Let's talk about this with Mr. Silver, and draft the plan quick." Said Double D, after they finished eating they got out from the tavern and went back in the town. Double D was showing them the house where the sailor Long John Silver was, they arrived at the house of the sailor in no time and Double D knocked at the door and the sailor greeted them inside.

"Ahh so you returned quickly I didn't expect you will bring your friends in the first day we met." He said that to Double D.

"Hallo my name is Ed." Said less intelligent one.

"And I am Eddy."

"Nice to meet you two, now what is the reason for the visit?" Asked Long John.

"Mr. Silver I have to tell you something important, while we were at the inn eating a meal I heard 2 sailors talking, they said about a mutiny on ship led by 3 pirates. We were wondering if they are the same people you spoke of." Said Double D.

"Arrgh, it is possible they are."

"If it is them what should we do?" Asked Eddy.

"All of us must look at thi ships today and tomorrow and choose which one to take. Our best way to escape is only with a fast ship meaning we must take one of thee Sloops of war that are present in the fleet." Said Long John.

"But taking a Sloop of war is difficult not to mention sailing it with only the 4 of us."

"It is the only way a Sloop is fast and very easy to manage and more acceptable then a bigger one not to mention the fact that we must leave during the night and only during the night with all the light out."

"The only thing is which of the sloops should we take Mr. Silver?" Asked Double D.

"Please call me only Long John."

"OK Long John." Said Eddy.

"We must take the last one in the fleet the one that is at the very margin."

"You mean the Seagull that one is at the very margins of the fleet." Said Double D.

"Exactly, aside from that we must make sure we do the next thing. We must get everyone on board off the ship by all means necessary and we must do so without damaging the ship."

"Problem is how?" Said Double D.

"You sure find a way, from what I heard you three were the most ingenious kids in your neighbourhood when it came to mischief."

"We must first analyze the situation to find the best possible solution and hit at the best moment only then we could leave."

"We only have the time, today and tomorrow to figure something out to make all the members of the crew leave the ship in the night when we want to escape. We have to find the perfect excuse or the perfect reason to have them off the ship." Eddy said.

The rest of the day was spent watching at the ships in the docks, in a way they learned that usually, while in port the sailors always want to stay on dry land and in a way only a few people were staying on the ship, during the night the sailors would spent their time drinking while during the day many would stay on board and only at night they would go out. That was the thought for the first day while watching what the sailors were doing they had to see what they do in the next day.

The next day brought the same routine for all three of them; however there was one thing to notice and that was the fact that they had at last received new clothes from the army. Double D was especially overjoyed about that.

"Ahh nothing is better then clean clothes fresh out from both the tannery and been dry." Commented Double D.

"At least this one fits me a bit better than the old one." Commented Eddy.

"Well now our new assignment is next, we must only patrol today in the city the area includes also the docks. So we shall be able to observe the ships and their crews and decided when will be our course of action." Double D informed them.

"Wonderful, I today really will be our day guys. I just hope that we will manage everything before those buccaneers would arrive." Said Eddy.

"Me too I want to stay with my feather friends." Ed said while feeding both his chicken and the parrot.

We shouldn't have problems if the corporal will not interfere. I started to think that he suspects us that we are out to leave the place." Eddy Said.

"The only thing to note is only to watch out for possible problems, this time we should have the telescope at our disposal in order to look for possible uninvited guests like the other kids or the pirates." Said Double D.

"In a way I hope that something might happen to give us an idea on how to solve our problem with how to get the sailors off the Sloop." Said Eddy while preparing some fresh eggs, yes they don't want to eat more portage like yesterday when he wanted to take the silverware he bumped into the wardrobe filled with bottles of rum, he then went to another and find other bottles filled with liquor.

"Man the pirate that stayed here lover rum more than gold or his mom." Eddy commented showing the bottles to the others.

"I really wonder what we could do with them. I am not for the liquor especially not rum." Double D said.

"What else do you think we will make a rum stand, 6 pennies for a cup of rum, and we could sell to everyone around, we shouldn't waste it."

"I really don't know what to say about this."

"What other ideas would you have, there are drunkards all-around the place, almost at every corner." Eddy said.

The rest of the day went without any interruption; all three had managed to find out more about what every crew on the ships were doing and eventually they had managed to draft a plan on how to get the sailors off.

"Well it seems that things don't change over-night or over two days." Commented Double D.

"We have to find a way to get them off the Sloop." Commented Eddy before hearing a noise coming from the tavern.

"What that could be?" Asked Ed.

"Let's see what it could be." Said Eddy and the three went there to notice a full out war between drunken sailors fighting either over money or over a bottle of rum, they were all throwing either money or chairs at one another. The Eds were watching at the scene when the corporal and the captain of a ship came.

"What is going on here?!" Shouted the captain pulling out his pistol and shoot in the air.

"Like I said Double D, drunkards all around." Commented Eddy and then coming out with an idea.

"I do admit that." Said Double D while Eddy got both of them and dragged them to a corner between two houses and close to him.

"I now know what we can do to get the sailors out from the Sloop we will take."

"Really?"

"We shall orchestrate a great drunken brawl between the sailors of the Seagull that are on the shore, we will gather as many of them to one place by a rumour regarding free or cheap drinks, and then we tell the captain and the others that aren't on leave to go there. While they are busy we make our escape." Eddy Explained.

"Do you think it will be a good idea?" Double D asked not knowing how thing will turn out.

"It is our best idea for now. We shall use some of the rum in the house didn't you said you want to get rid of it?"

"Ed likes the idea." Ed said.

"Now let's go and tell Long John. After we finish our shift we go make an inventory of the bottles and tomorrow evening we put the plan at work." Eddy said and went on with the patrolling around.

"Hey, you three again." Shouted the Corporal and the three turned back to him.

"Aaaah, good day Corporal." Said Double D.

"I came to inform you that you must go to the fort to watch for three hours in the horizon."

"Ah, sir did you applies to us because anyone else is busy?" Asked Double D.

"No, because you were the first I put my eyes on. Now go to the fort to begin you shift." He ordered and the three complied.

"I told you he is trouble whenever we met him." Eddy whispered while moving towards the fort. They took position to one of the palisades near the cannons and started to watch in the horizon everything seems going well except from the black clouds that are in the horizon.

"I don't like the sight of the clouds in the horizon, I heard that the worst thing one would experience in the Caribbean sea are the great storms called hurricanes." Double D explained dreading of the thought of a hurricane coming.

"If a storm will come I hope that we will be able to find a place to hide till it stops, and wouldn't start before we finish this shift." Commented Eddy.

"Ship ahoy." Shouted Ed pointing to another brig this time with a Spanish flag, the boys stayed for a time there and as the time passed the black clouds were approaching more and more. Other three soldiers then came to replace them and they went out from the fortress and immediately to Long John's house.

"I can't say much except for the fact that this might be the best way to get the sailors off the sloop however we might have to postpone the escape for the moment." Said Long John.

"Why should we postpone?" Asked Eddy.

"The clouds outside indicate only one thing, a hurricane will be coming and probably hit the island I don't know how hard it will be but it might be a possibility some ships might be damaged and because of that we can't go." Said the old sailor.

"So what should we do, barricade ourselves in our house till the storm clears?" Eddy asked.

"When it came to hurricanes you can't lock yourself in a house. You must go up in the mountains and take shelter in a cave, this is what the Indians are doing whenever a hurricane hits."

"So we have to pack our stuff and go to the mountains in order to escape the storm?" Eddy asked.

"It will also be a good opportunity for you, the soldiers would think that you have disappeared during the storm and might not try to search for you. There are always events when people went missing in those events, ships also if one doesn't know how to main them." Explained the sailor.

"When do you think the storm might start?" Double D asked before noticing that the wind starts to get more and more violent.

"More sooner than expected, we should all prepare for the storm, our best interest to get out of here, will be in three days starting from tomorrow or even sooner if the pirates arrive." The sailor said.

"But how we will not be recognised by the others?" Ed asked.

"Soldiers always get replaced, right now the army tries to recruit others in order to supplement the ones that had been killed, for them other three soldiers that disappeared mean nothing. Now you better go and prepare yourself when you find a suitable cave get into it." Said Long John and the three boys complied and went to the house, they took all their belongings and Eddy took the money bags and went into the jungle outside the town to get to higher ground. While walking the wind was getting more and more powerful good thing that Double D was having a map of the island while Ed aside from the bag he was also holding the two birds.

"So Double D, where are the caverns?" Asked Eddy.

"We shouldn't be far." Said the boy looking at the map they moved forward several steps till they reached a cave.

"We are here at last. Here is the cave." Double D said and they entered the cave one by one just in time when the storm started.

"Long John was right regarding storms here." Eddy commented lighting up a lantern. "Hope we will not have to stay here for too long."

"Probably we will have to stay for at least a night when storm calms down." Said Double D.

"I hope that Long John will be alright guys." Said Ed with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I also hope the same; in a way Double D we will need him to get us off this island." Commented Eddy before hearing a thunder outside.

"I really do hope that he will be all right after this." Double D said.

 _With Rolf_

Rolf's journey to the islands of the Caribbean with Wilfred wasn't too adventurous aside from the fact that he proved himself a very hardworking, loyal sailor to everyone in the crew. When they first stopped at Hispaniola he mainly preferred to stay on board looking in the horizon wanting only to get to the final destination to find the Eds and give them the Wrath of the Son of the Sheppard. At that moment he together with Wilfred were watching in the Horizon at the settling sun thinking how much he came so far.

"We shall get to the ed-boys Wilfred and then we shall be back." He said before a sailor came with a bottle of rum.

"Hey there friend don't you want some rum to pass in the day?" He asked.

"Rolf doesn't drink fire water."

"Too bad." He said taking a drink. "You will be however happy for the latest news, we shall soon set sail for Leeward Islands more specifically St. Kitts and Barbados they had been recently liberated by the army and we will be going to get sugar and spices. From I know the people you are looking are there." He said taking another drink, this information only made the boy to get more interested.

"When the wind will take Rolf there?" He asked.

"We will probably leave tomorrow but we will take a much longer route, the weather is not quit good at the moment." Said the sailor before going back to his rum while the boy turned to the pig.

"Wilfred we will get to our target before the next full moon." He said.

 _The next day._

All the Eds were sleeping in the caves on separate rafts with them covered, Double D then smelled a hideous stench coming from none other than Ed which woke him up.

"Ugh, oh mine. Well at least I dressed in my old uniform for the night." Double D said to himself before looking up to see that the sun was up in the sky.

"Gentlemen wake up the storm had passed." He said shaking his friends to wake up.

" _yawn,_ well at least we had survived this hurricane although I would have preferred the bed." Eddy said.

"Let's now go back to town I guess we must try to blend again with the troops and look as if we are new soldiers, and of course meet up with Long John to see if he is all right." Said Double D.

"I know and probably eat something when there." Said Eddy.

"Ed would want that." Said Ed while getting on their feet and started to move out of the cave and towards the town, on the road the three saw that the forest wasn't much spared, there were lots of palm leaves left around not mentioning the fact that a whole tree had been brought down.

"Man I don't want to know how the town went through all this." Commented Eddy while going on the road.

"I do hope it isn't too much worst then the forest." Double D said before Ed came up with an idea and jumped up a tree to look in the horizon holding both his chicken and the parrot.

"It is a bit." Ed said and his friends turned to him.

"How bad exactly." Asked Eddy.

"Not too much, but some roofs are loose." He said before they went to the margins of the forest and saw that some of the roofs had holes in them and the streets were full of stuff thrown everywhere while the both civilians and soldiers were trying their best to clean and repair everything. The three went to the house where they were and noticed the fact that both inside it wasn't too much destruction with the exception of the roof that only needed the holes to be covered.

"Well we only have to repair the holes in the roof if we want to go on live here while we can." Double D said.

"It wouldn't be a big deal, from what I know the pirate didn't only had rum bottles all over the place but also tools and materials for possible repair down in the basement." Eddy said.

"So we will continue to live here Double D?"

"Of course we will Ed. We must only do a bit of reorganization to our home." Said Double D.

"That would be until we manage to leave with the Sloop." Came another voice and noticed Long John at the door.

"Long John you are alright."

"It wasn't bad at all plus this wasn't my first hurricane I had to experience." He said.

"Guess while we had been absent the ships were also a bit damaged?" Asked Eddy.

"Just a few scratches to say the least, tomorrow everything will be repaired from what I can tell." He said.

"Guess the plan didn't changed we shall try to leave the island in three days." Eddy said.

"Indeed and from what I can tell everyone starting from today will have a lot of work to do in order to repair everything and usually people tend to celebrate it so all the crews on the ships might be absent in the night when we shall depart. However we must now watch for new coming ship."

"Oh yeah the pirates we remembered what you told us Long John." Double D said.

 _With Johnny and Plank_

Johnny never imagined the fact that he will have for a time work for pirates at the beginning of this endeavour, a lot of thing he didn't thought and just to say that Plank had warned him regarding the pirates. He was now made to wash the ship, clean the potatoes and serve rum to the pirates.

"About time wood boy." Said one of the pirates with an eye covered, whom Johnny served a bottle of rum.

"I now wish to never have left the cul-de-sac." He said.

"Don't go so hard on yourself you will be happy to hear that right now we will be going to where your three friends are, they probably met our men and we will find both them. We shall arrive in three days." Said Morgan.

"Right they are not the main concern for both me and Plank."

"But you were the one who wished to go after them, anyways we don't have anything with them but we might use them to get our target. Hahaha." Said Dick.

"And if you don't manage?"

"We will be using you to track all your friends." Said Yellow Dog.

"The Eds will not come after me and Plank."

"Could be, could they come." Said Morgan while looking at the map.

"But it will not be necessary to look for them since we will arrive very soon and no kid can run too far on an island."


	5. Chapter 5 Escape and Pirates

The next two days were used only to repair their house as well as blending again with the soldiers, however this time things were a bit different due to the fact that the corporal had also survived the storm and recognised the three boys and just as Eddy said the corporal when he is around is trouble. They had to do what they had been ordered by him and other officers that day but after they finished they all started to prepare themselves for the journey they will take, their packed up all their baggage and other stuff. Ed took his chicken, Double D took Streaky and the everything else the parrot had shown him, of course he didn't managed to open it because of other things they had to do but the parrot was always there to remind him to take it. Eddy had just prepared his scam of telling the others about free rum for the sailors and soldiers that helped with repairing.

"All packed up now." Said Double D.

"And Long John told us that the majority of the crew is on the shore. We need only to get all the rum out and spread the rumour about free rum and here come the brawl." Said Eddy covering the bottles of rum with a blanket. "Ed, come and help get the table out but easy." Ed immediately took the table and he alongside Eddy moved it out from the house to get it to the front of the tavern, Eddy then pulled out a plank written 'Free Rum'.

"Now the next part." Said Eddy and went to a group of 10 sailors trying to look as if nothing is happening.

"Hey guys have you noticed that sign?" Asked Eddy pointing to the table.

"Free rum? But for what?" Asked one of the sailors.

"I don't know I just saw it." He said.

"How about we go and take a drink while we can." Said another one and he immediately went there.

"Now, the next group." Eddy said and went to the next group of sailors he saw and so did Ed before both soldiers and sailors were like locusts at the rum table and just when the two left the brawl started.

"Now is the time." Said Eddy and both went back to their house not noticing three figures that were looking at what happened and were following the boys. They arrived at the house and went upstairs into their room to take their baggage to leave.

"Double D, now is the time we will be able to go at last." Said Eddy.

"Adventure guys, adventure." Said Ed excited, before hearing a suspicious sound.

"What is that?" Asked Double D.

"Probably the drunkards arrived here." Said Eddy wanting to open the now locked door.

"Wha-what why is it locked?" Asked Double D.

"Hey guys, it isn't funny. Open the door please." Said Eddy.

"No use calling the others Eds, they will not come very soon swabbies." Said the voice of an elderly man, but it wasn't Silver.

"Who are you? Why did you lock us in?" Asked Double D.

"Didn't you three heard of us? Morgan, Dick and Yellow Dog." Asked another one much younger.

"Mutineers! Eddy they are the mutineers we had been warned about. We are in a fine fix now." Said Double D frightened.

"Trouble, Bad, Big. Ed is not in the happy place." Said Ed.

"You don't need to be afraid of us; you are not the man we are looking for however one of your friends and his fire wood is looking for you three, too bad that we didn't let him off the ship." Said Yellow Dog.

"What do you want from us Pirates?" Said Eddy.

"Oh nothing from you, but we are going to take care of your new friend Long John, soon as we get our hands on him. Hahaha." Said Morgan.

"He at least let you live. And you didn't get to the gallows." Commented Eddy.

"We will not make the same mistake and as for you three. Consider yourselves really disappeared after the hurricane, if we don't find him we will make sure you will really disappear if you don't tell us." Said Dick before the group left to search around.

"What do we do Double D?!" Asked Ed in panic.

"We will get out of here Ed don't worry." Said Double D trying to figure something out, Eddy then realized what they should do and immediately went to the chest.

"I believe there was something here to use in order to escape." He said opening the chest to look inside and pull out a rope.

"We will tie up this rope to the bed and go down with our belongings but silently." He explained and started to make a 2 half inch knot before hearing a knock in the window. Double D noticed that it was Long John's parrot.

"Captain Flint?"

"A message for Eddward." Said the Parrot and Double D took the message.

 _Eds I saw the pirates and you probably know already, Flint brought you decoy map of an island you have to put it on the desk and destroy the message you are reading at the moment. In the same chest there is a rope that will help you escape. Good Luck._

Double D immediately took the map other paper from the parrot and did what the message said. The message however he had to take it with him since there wasn't any lightened candle to use. Eddy managed to tie up the rope to the bed just when the parrot left the area. The Eds started to climb down on the rope with their belongings, Eddy was the first followed by Ed and Double D.

"Now we have to run as fast as we can to get to the Sloop, meet up with Long John and set sail." Eddy whispered and everyone started to run as fast as they could on narrow backwater streets till they reached the beach, then they immediately went to the dock where the Sloops were and found the _Seagull_. Long John was already on board together with the birds Flint, Streaky and Coco.

"I saw what happened, are you all right?" Asked Long John from the deck of the ship.

"Yeah just three unpleasant visitors." Said Double D, catch up his breath.

"Come quickly then." He called and the three went on the ship.

"Ed hoist the anchor, me and Double D will lower the sails." Eddy said, Ed immediately went to the wheel to hoist the anchor, due to his great force he managed to quickly get it out from the water, while Double D managed to untie and lower the main sails on the main mast before going to the other to do the same while Long John was at the helm.

"Ready." Said Double D.

"Good there is also a hard wind now let's go." Said Long John and stirred to the left and the ship slowly started to depart from the area of the island and after half an hour, all sails were down and the Sloop was moving through the water without interruption. The Eds were looking behind them to see the island as they go away from it.

"Well guys we made it." Double D said.

"Yeah at last, we can go to my big bro's place." Said Eddy.

"First we have to get to where Long John needs to be." Said Double D.

"Oh yeah." Eddy said remembering that detail before turning to the sailor.

"So Long John where do you need to go?" Asked Eddy.

"Much to the north if this wind holds we will manage to be there in 2 days. We need to pass the straits between Cuba and Hispaniola."

"But isn't that area crawling with pirates?" Asked Double D.

"Look inside the cabin." He said and the Eds immediately entered the cabin to see a black pirate flag.

"Why is there a black flag?"

"It is for the pirates, they don't attack their own kind they are interested only in the other nations like Spain, France, England, Portugal. But they usually don't attack one another."

"This is now against the rule of the seas." Eddy said.

"It is better this way then become their prey. We must always switch flags; when there is a pirate the black flag and when there is a nation at peace a friendly flag." Said Long John and the Eds turned to one another not knowing how they will do now.

"Well it seems our adventure continues."

"Everything will be over soon Double D you don't need to worry." Said Eddy looking forward in the horizon not knowing how things will be from now on, in a way the same feeling when they reached the Leeward Islands to fight pirates. However the pirates weren't the only people that arrived that evening.

 _The next day at noon._

The previous night with the brawl regarding free rum was something that not many thought. Rolf together with Wilfred climbed down to look for the Eds, he had arrived the previous night when the brawl happened however when he they arrived the boy wasn't able to search for them since he was exhausted because of the voyage so he had to start that day. He searched the colonial town till he went outside of the town in a field where the animals usually stay on the pasture the one problem was the fact that there was no one handling them.

"Hm. Wilfred look! What Barbarian would let those secreting masses of flesh to wander the field? Rolf fears a omen has befallen us." He halted Wilfred and climbed down with a bucket not noticing that he let loose a string of sausages.

"Guard the provisions Wilfred, Rolf will interrogate this caboodle of bovine discord." He said not noticing that he let loose a string of sausages that went before the pig and started to follow them. While Rolf looked around and stopped before a very fat cow.

"Ha-low" He said before starting to milk it not noticing that the pig was walking away. Rolf then started to sip deeply into the milk and finished it.

"The interrogation is complete, Wilfred. Nothing to fear." He said before noticing a loosed plank near a cow with a drawing of Eddy on it with a moustache and an "I love Bro" on the coat (The plank was take by the storm and landed in the field).

"Has the world lost its mind! The Ed-boys had almost poisoned the sacred soil. Come Wilfred! The Ed-boys must not escape." He said before noticing that the pig wasn't there.

"Wilfred?!" He called again but the pig was gone.

"WILFRED!" He shouted.

In the meantime

The Eds had adjusted with the new environment navigating with the Sloop of War. Each had a task to do Eddy, Double D and Long John were one by one at the helm since they don't want Ed to ram them into something. Aside from that each was doing a specific thing; Long John was cooking or checking the maps and teach the boys the art of sailing in a way both the army and the navy life had a positive impact for all three of them. Double D was always checking the maps, use the navigation instruments and made sure they are on the right course as well as keeping watch, Eddy aside from cooking as well he was also holding the helm (standing on a wooden box to make him see in the horizon) not to mention other stuff like giving orders to Ed who had to keep watch for other ships, drop and way the anchor, in general the stuff he has to do with his muscles. The one thing that was certain was the fact that they had almost no difficulty navigating the ship aside from the fact that they were at full speed with all sails dropped.

"So here we are on our voyage. Everything seems very well for the moment." Said Double D looking threw the spy glass at the passing ships.

"We must always keep watch still Neptune is always full of surprises." Said Long John with a smile.

"By the way Long John, what kind of Pirates have you met on the Leeward Islands?" Eddy asked.

"There were some with a great sense of adventure if I can comment." He said.

"Still I can't understand why people turn to piracy." Asked Double D.

"You have to know why, many of them are poor sailors and fisherman, since the end of Queen Ann's War or as it is called War of the Spanish Succession. Many experience sailors were sent home and because they lost a way to gain income many turned to piracy. On the other hand conditions on merchant ships aren't quite good since there are many abusive officers that mistreat the men and because of that they mutiny." Long John Explained.

"I see however I hope that we will not bump into them." Eddy said while holding the helm before Long John noticed something in the distance.

"Charles Vane." The Eds immediately turned to him before seeing in the distance several ships and one was attacking the other.

"Excuse me sir?" Double D asked confused.

"That man who is attacking the other ship that is Charles Vane."

"You know him?" Asked Eddy.

"He is one of the most dare devils and most aggressive pirates here. One could say he is reckless and crazy by the way he is doing his stuff. You should watch the show." Said Long John holding the helm while the Eds went to look at what was happening, it didn't took long for the other ship with the pirate flag to incapacitate the other one, then the boarding began, the pirates started to wreck havoc among the crew of the ship till the captain surrendered and the pirates started to plunder.

"It was pretty interesting." Double D commented although his thoughts were quit the opposite.

"That is why we have to keep our distance." Eddy commented turning to Long John. "By the way I wonder how much it will take till we get you to your place where you must to say 'drop anchor'."

"Now you start to speak like a sailor. By my calculations it will take only another day maybe you would like to spend at least two days of rest there before sailing for your place." Long John said.

"That is what we want of course."

"Oh boy, oh boy I can't wait to see the place where we are going." Said Ed with excitement.

"Hold on their lumpy we still have a lot to sail." Eddy said and continued to sail with the wind without interruption.

 _Back in the Leeward Islands_

Wilfred was resting near a tree chewing on some sausages before hearing Rolf calling for him, the pig peeps out from the dense vegetation and sees him.

"Wilfred! Rolf is so sad! This is true! Like the little shrinking eggplant Jimmy boy, Rolf cries and cries and cries!" Behind his back there was a shoe whom he was hitting against his palm, Wilfred only widened his eyes knowing what might come and wht he actually wanted. Without any hesitation the Pig screamed and charged at him.

"Stay back or you will meet Rolf's shoe!" Rolf said but to no avail the pig attached him.

"Mama, assist Rolf! The sow has ruptured! Wilfred!" Wilfred slmas on his stomach. "Stop! Release Rolf!"Wilfred lets go, and Rolf's stack falls on him. Wilfred wriggles out and runs away, squealing. Rolf crawls from the wreckage with a strange device over his head, whom he begins to wrestle with it to get it off.

"Wilfred! _The thing must come out!"

In the meantime Kevin and Nazz had arrived at last on the Island and by what the captain had announced they might stay there for two day before going back to Britain. Both were now searching for the Eds as well, now inside town on Kevin's bike moving around. While looking he noticed the shattered glass that was on the ground, some people around were still trying to clean up the mess.

"Boy what is with all shattered glass?" Nazz asked before Kevin looked around.

"There was a brawl between some sailors and they left around this mess." Said the owner of the tavern, while Kevin thought that the Eds were in the middle of that it, he then noticed a house with the door open.

"And what is with that house over there?" Asked Kevin.

"The house belonged to a Pirate captain, no one knows what happened to him but I heard that three soldiers lived in there, they probably went missing after the Hurricane." Explained the tavern keeper.

"Dorks." Said Kevin with an evil grin on his face, they went inside the house only to find it empty and deserted.

"Boy this place really was the house of a pirate." Said Nazz but Kevin only shushed her before he looked upstairs.

"Kevin look."She pointed to the boy and Kevin went upstairs. Kevin kicked open the door only to see a room as if a fight happened.

"Well Kev?"

"They were here. I can sense it." The boy said looking around before hearing Nazz screaming.

"Get it Kev." She said pointing while been up on a chair avoiding a rat that due to her scream went outside. Kevin rushed in and Nazz tripped near a wardrobe that opened, it also had a stick note on it.

"They surely were here. Those three twerps really start to get to me man." He said.

"Hey Kev look." Nazz said giving him the note.

"Rum, Rum, Rum? I don't get it."

"Seems like something Double D would say." Nazz said going closer to him. "Don't ya?" She said before hearing something from outside.

"They surely left, one ship is missing." Said one man and the two went outside.

"Doesn't matter we know where they go." Said an elderly man showing the map we go after. "So we will catch all of them."

"Do you think they are talking about, the Eds?" Asked Nazz.

"We will find out soon." Said Kevin while the pirates were leaving and the kids were following them till they reached the outskirts of the town. Another young pirate was around and noticed the kids following.

"Hey, you two! Why are you following us?" Asked the pirate.

"Noting we only heard about you looking for some people." Said Kevin.

"Ooh, you heard that. Well guess what we already had enough trouble with your kind and we don't make the same mistake twice chest those shrimps out." Said the elderly pirate and the fourth one started to go after them while Kevin and Nazz escaped with the bike not noticing the stone that made them trip in a stream and the water took them away.

 _Jimmy and Sara_

The same day when Nazz, Kevin and Rolf arrived Jimmy and Sara also arrived during the night, after they made their work they decided to go ashore however they weren't the only ones that arrived, they didn't noticed the other kids but the Kanker sister noticed them and they had to run in order to escape. And they had managed to find a hiding place in the dense and tall sugar-cane fields. And when the Kankers arrived they started to go immediately into an argument.

"Where'd they go?" Said May.

"You see em May?" Lee said running into Marie

"Watch your back!" Marie shouted before running into Lee who shoved her away.

"Get off me!"

"I coulda sworn they went this-a-way!" Said May getting up.

"You'd lose your head if it weren't nailed down." Marie Commented

"My head ain't nailed!" May said back and while they were arguing Sara and Jimmy were cowering between the sugar cane and while looking a ladybug was starting to crawl up Jimmy's arm, he was about to scream but Sara placed her hand to prevent this.

"Pinocchio head." Marie said making may to start whining.

"Lee, Marie swore!" May said and then Lee took both them by the head and slammed them togheter and slump to the ground.

"Why don't you two quit thinking about yourselves and think about our boyfriends! "They need us more than ever, girls." Sarah reaches out and thwacks the ladybug with her finger. The bug flies off and hits a sunflower. Lee looks up, alert, and runs in its direction.

"Move it!" May and Marie shake off their daze and run after their sister. Sarah and Jimmy snicked away from the site threw the sugar cane until they reached a safe distance.

"I think we are safe Jimmy." _She said turning in the other direction_ "Ssh! Let's get the heck out of here." _They crawl through the field. Before suddenly they heard a loud snorting catches their attention._

"Forest imps!" Said Jimmy before _Sarah moved away a pile of sugar cane and saw Wilfred scratching against the cane._

"Ew, it's a pig!" Sara said.

"That's Rolf's piggie, Sarah!" Jimmy said patting him "Hello, Wilfred!"

"Don't touch it! Enough with the pig, let's just go." Sara said before but Wilfred was nosing Jimmy's right pocket.

"He must smell the sweet aroma of my no-time nibble." He said taking out unwrapping a caramel apple "See? My candied apple, Sarah."

"Why's this place look familiar?" They head Lee shouting from the distance meaning that they haven't yet escaped the Kankers.

"That's 'cause we're just walking around in a circle." Marie commented. Sarah grabs the apple from Jimmy and dangles it in front of the pig. They clamber on and ride out of the field and out from the plantation still hearing the Kankers.

"But that would mean we're lost!" Said May.

"I know, woodhead you wouldn't manage to set up a proper course if it isn't for me to do it." May commented.

"That isn't true!"

 _Later with Nazz and Kevin in the earning._

A rumbling and and screaming from a stream as a heavy load travels along. The load in question is Nazz, she is quickly followed by a second load consisting of Kevin and his bike. Kevin is spit out behind Nazz, and he runs over her with his bike, when he finally stops it, he is in a clearing in the swamp. Kevin quickly removes his shirt and uses it to sponge off his soaked bike as an angry Nazz arrives.

"How's your bike!" Asked Nazz angrily Kevin obviously said "Oh, hey Nazz." Before the girl gave him a slap in his face making the boy confuse thinking what was the reason.

"What was that for, man?"

"It's late, and I'm cold." Nazz answered threw her teeth. Both then started at each other for a few seconds before she declared that she will go to make the fire.

"Fine. I'll make the fire." Nazz said and stomps off while Kevin slapped a mosquito.

"Sweet." He said while Nazz rubs two sticks together. When this fails to get a spark, she tries again. Finally she smacks the sticks on the kindling. When this doesn't work, she throws them on the kindling. At this moment, the wood erupts into flame.

"Wicked fire, Nazz. Can I join you?" Kevin asked while Nazz was warming her hands by the fire and ignored him.

"Um, I still got some meat with butter in my bread. I'll split it with ya." Kevin said and Nazz only grabs the whole sandwich and eats it not noticing that Kevin's stomach was rumbling and moves closer to the girl.

"Sure could use another bread lofe." He places his hand on her arm.

"Yeah...sorry about that, dude." Said Nazz forgiving him.

"Aw, don't sweat it, doll." Kevin puts his arm around her, and Nazz reciprocates coming closer together.

"Kev? Sorry I slapped you. It's been like such a crazy time those days." Said Nazz.

"No foolin?"

"No foolin."

"Wait, don't move." Kevin leaves and Nazz clasps her hands in anticipation of a gift but instead Kevin brought his bike.

"Almost left her out in the cold." Nazz's eyes bulge.

"Bad for the paint, y'know?" Nazz then shoves him away from the bike, grabs it, and runs with it. She then winds up and throws it into the swamp going into a tree.

"THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Shouted Nazz and then Kevin runs into the swamp and begins to clamber up the tree to get it.

"I just don't get her, man." He commented.

"Whoa! Help!" He heard Nazz scramming Kevin looks back towards their campsite. Nazz is gone and the fire has been extinguished. Kevin quickly runs back.

"Yo, Nazz! Where are ya?" Kevin asked looking around.

 _The next day with the Eds_

The three boys had to go through an arduous working schedule on trying to navigate the Sloop of war properly. This also included trying their best to prevent any unfortunate events aside from that they also had to look for possible attackers and also to cook. Sometimes because of this work they could not sleep or rest too much, but aside from that in the last night because there was no wind they were all able to rest for a while. The old sailor now their new friend Long John Silver was a good buster of moral he told them a lot of sailing stuff together with a lot of knowledge on how to sail the seas without problem. There was also a lot of stories regarding battles and brave acts of sailors whom during the War of the Spanish Succession from Long John alongside their stories on their own mischief's.

The next day because of good wind they were able to go on towards the destination that the sailor pointed out the ship went on for another 3 hours when they woke up and started to work again.

"Well lads we are almost there we will see it in a few minutes." Said the sailor.

"I am glad to hear that Long John I really need some time to rest. I never knew that I will be so tired." Said Eddy.

"Well we only 4 or 3 people it is hard to sail a ship no matter how small." Said Long John.

"I am hoping at least to be on solid ground and drink some fresh water. In the hall there are a lot of provisions but only 3 barrels have drinkable water the others are filled only with Rum and there are other boxes with bottle of Rum and other liquors." Double D Commented.

"The hall is stuff with stuff of different kinds and tonnage." Said Ed while looking out for settlements.

"And different values whom if you would analyze the places where they ask a lot of money you will be able to sell it at great prices." Said Long John making Eddy to already fell the money in his fingers, all four have a bag with different coins but if they will manage to sell some cargo in the future they will become the merchant princes of the Caribbean Sea (he didn't thought about pirates now).

"In my case I would have disposed, ourselves of the Rum." Said Double D.

"And it is good that you haven't because the Rum will be payment to the some people you meet there." Said Long John.

"Payment? For what?" Asked Eddy confused before Ed ringed the bell.

"Land Ahoy!" He said enthusiastically.

"Ahh, here at last." Said Long John looking in the horizon, before the boys looked in the direction, the place wasn't much of it. The fort was a bit in disarray and the houses were more tents and some few houses and workshops but aside from that there were lots of ships anchored nearby but all were strange looking and the people were like wild.

"What is this place?" Eddy asked confused.

"Eds, welcome to Nassau. I will leave from here with another ship soon. Small advice, watch out for your pockets and don't disturb the sailors." Said Long John.

"Drop anchor Ed! The rest lower a boat with two barrels of Rum." Said the sailor and all complied. After the anchor was dropped Ed came having a full barrel of rum in his hand it wasn't very heavy due to his strength, the lifeboat lowered, (there was a total of three on the Sloop) all rowed towards the shore while the sailors on the shore were looking at what was happening, once they arrived on the shore Long John was the first to get off the boat and went to the sailors while the Eds dragged the boat out from the water.

"Ahm, Long John what are you talking to the sailors?" Asked Double D not knowing what was going on.

"To just stay calm and don't attack you." Said Long John.

"Why to attack us?" He asked stressed.

"What do you think?" Asked Long John before Double D noticed the three sailors with no shirts on them, they had different tattoos one with a great moustache had a map and a heart pierced with a dagger, a bigger one that looked like a big brute with great beard had a scar on his face but the problem was the tattoo that was that of a skull with bones in the shape of an x. Double D then realized what it was and he then noticed the black flags on the ships.

"E-e-e-e-d-d-d-d-y." He said barely breathing shaking threw all his angles and face pale like snow.

"What is it Double D?" He asked confused by his behaviour.

"WE ARE IN A PIRATE'S HAVEN!"


	6. Chapter 6 Nassau

_In the meantime with Rolf_

The sun shines down brightly on the water. On a merchant ship yet another vengeance seeker is looking for the Eds. He cuts a more pitiful figure than most. This is mainly owing to the fact that he is wearing a meat grinder on his head and appears to be blind by it. Two of his sail mates were trying to get the grinder off his head but not without great difficulty.

"Yo mate you really have a problem, this grinder is very hard to get off your head." Said the sailor named Thomas. "And I wonder where did you pig went."

"That swine ran away like a scared bunny from the punishment Rolf wanted to put on him." Rolf said.

"Surely he really didn't wanted that to happen. Considering also the fact in state I found you and I had to get you and your bags back to the ship." He said still trying to pull the grinder off with all the power he could till his fingers slipped.

"Ohh, it doesn't budge I shall use a saw to get it off." He said going below deck to the carpenter. Rolf stayed in one place waiting before hearing a noises coming from one side of the ship and out of sudden a man with a cutlass tried to give a blow to the head but the cutlass broke in two.

"Who goes there?" Rolf said punching straight in the pirate's stomach throwing him over board before a he was punched very hard in the face by another man right into the mast cracking the grinder a bit.

"I'll get you, insubordinate–" He gives another hard punch in the second pirate and knocks it uncounscious before another man this time with a large wooden box hits Rolf very hard, dazed by the blow, staggers around in the on the deck before collapsing near the mast.

"Hallo?" He turns back not noticing that one with a flintlock pistol fired and the bullet got stocked in the grinder. He is knocked backwards by the blow, but some good comes of this; the meat grinder that covered his face breaks, allowing Rolf to see again. The noise was a coming from a pirate raider. He was able to see that the ship belonged to none other than the Kanker sisters and the one who shot at him was Marie.

"Looks like we lucked out, girls." Said Lee smiling in satisfaction.

"It's one of them! Who's after our boyfriends!" Marie said and the Kankers grab Rolf and got him on their ship.

"And what of the ship Lee?" Asked May.

"Leave it be, this one is a much greater prize for us, we shall hunt another one. Let's return to the port." She said with a grin while leaving the ship behind just when Thomas came back with the saw and didn't saw any sign of the boy or his belongings.

 _Back at the Eds_

"Long John, why you have brought us into a PIRATE'S HAVEN!?" Double D asked in total panic while his two friends were hiding behind him in the boat.

"Because here is where I must take another ship." He said calmly.

"Yet why from here!? Eddy said with fear.

"Ahh, stop it you three, you are worst then mucking birds." Said the pirate with big moustache. "You should consider that you are in danger when you are tied to a pole or locked below deck, thing that you will not be."

"H-h-h-how c-c-come?"

"Because why do that to a bunch of kids, you are no soldiers even if you wear uniforms. And we do that only when there is something to gain something that isn't even the case for you." Said the other one with long, black and dense beard.

"So no danger?" Asked Ed.

"Not one at all." Said another one with red hair, with ring in his nose while he and the bearded one took the barrels of rum off from the boat.

"Happy place guys." Ed said smiling.

"And yet how come that you kids entered the army you seem too young to be soldiers not mentioning having the guts to desert as well?" Asked the red haired one.

"Well, truth is we are not actually soldiers we are just a bunch of kids who made a scam that went totally bad angering other kids in our neighborhood and we tried to escape them by blending in with some soldiers in a regiment of redcoats back in Britain and here we are." Eddy said with a stressed.

"Ohh, so behind the uniforms instead of soldiers there are a bunch of troublemaking kids who wanted to escape trouble, now this is more like it." Said the one with the moustache.

"In this case welcome to Nassau, our Pirate Republic." Said the red haired one.

"Pirate Republic?" Asked Double D confused.

"Come boys we make you the tour." Said the bearded pirate and the three friends started to follow the pirates' together with Long John. Nassau was full of ships bearing black flags with different designs there were others as well on the tents and small wooden cottages in the 'town' however there was also a small wooden church and a tavern that was selling rum to a large number of pirates. The pirates of course once seeing the Eds in British uniforms thought of them making a simple joke or thought about how come three kids wear military uniforms or why they were here they decided to let them be since they knew that if the British would have come they should have brought an army, not just three boys, both 13 years of age.

"Well this is how things are at our republic." Said Long John while sitting at a table eating a small meal with the Eds.

"We can see that, but of course we will have to leave for Jamaica in two or three day time." Eddy said.

"I know that. And I will also have to leave in two days" He said.

"Yet Long John, how come that they have chosen piracy instead of an honest job on a merchant ship or the King's Navy?" Double D asked.

"They all had jobs as privateers during the war with Spain or as it is called here Queen Ann's War, all of them veteran sailors, however after the war many found themselves out of job and almost all of those people are either poor fisherman or sailors that had no place to go on one hand, on the other been a sailor on a ship doesn't pay much and in many cases you found abusive captains and officers that enjoy using corporal punishment whenever they want driving sailors to the limit causing mutiny on the ships, and because of this they rather prefer to turn to piracy, attracted by the prospect of better payment." Explained Long John.

"This now reminds me of something, guess this kind of this is found everywhere." Double D said.

"Yet what should we do while staying in this place?" Eddy asked.

"Try to learn something useful like when you were in the army at least for the two days you would spend here." Long John said.

"But in the army we had something to learn I doubt we will learn something useful from them." Double D said.

"You never know what could be useful. I can give you one primary lesson, and that is always have, your weapons loaded and swords sharpened because one day they could save your life from a lot of trouble." Long John said.

"In this place now, I guess we will need this lesson." Double D said.

"Indeed just don't do something stupid here even pirates have their ways of making justice both on a ship and here." The great bearded one then came to them.

"Hey come and join us for our camp fire by the beach, you shall enjoy it." He said and the Eds and Long John went to the beach where some pirates gathered and started to sing some songs like _Tyme Fly when You're Finally Having Rum_ , _Bottle of Rum_ or _Captain Morgan_ , each one near the fireplace cooking a sausage or a fish to eat while some have a bottle of rum or were dancing around.

"I do have to admit that they really know how to celebrate and enjoy time." Eddy said.

"This is at occasions like when you rob a great prize like a rich trade ship or rob a plantation." Said another pirate this time a black man.

"We can see that." Double D said a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't seem too excited."

"We barely escape our neighborhood kids after a scam went awry by disguing ourselves as soldiers then had to threw a battle with pirates at the Leeward Islands on Antigua and then had to get a war sloop to escape this time the army and we come here at a pirate republic."

"Ohh, so you are the three boys that came with the sloop in British uniforms, three little scoundrels from what I see." He said taking a slip of rum.

"Not something we wanted actually." Said Double D turning to the pirate. "How were you before becoming a pirate?"

"I was born in Jamaica, slave from first breath at a sugar plantation belonging to the Beckford family."

"Jamaica? We want to go there to search for someone. How can we get there?" He said.

"You only need to go pass the Spaniards in the island of Cuba, then a bit to the south west." He said while Double D wrote down in a notebook.

"Noted." He said before curiosity drove again to ask.

"By the way, how is actually on a plantation living in Britain we don't know much about this activity." He asked.

"For people like me, it is all that you don't want. You have to stay almost all day long cutting the sugarcane in the field a very hard activity always in groups watch by either a black or white overseers whom many are abusive, beating people whenever they want when one is tired." He explained.

"Good Lord." He said horrified. "And where did you worked?"

"One time the sugar fields the other the boiling house."

"What do they boil?"

"It is the hard process of making sugar. From the mill the raw cane juice is channelled to the boiling house, where it flowed into large metal pans. Here lime and ashes were added to the juice and it was heated to remove impurities. The juice was then ladled into the first of a series of five or more large metal basins called 'coppers' that were made of iron, which were heated to drive off the moisture. The juice was heated and moved successively down the line of coppers, progressively reducing and thickening. In the last of the train of coppers, the syrupy sugar was close to crystallising, it was poured off into large wooden barrels or conical clay moulds set over pots, in a dry building called the curing house. Water is then poured in the top of the mould and for at least a month, the syrupy molasses drained slowly through into the vessel below leaving behind golden-brown muscovado sugar. The process however is very dangerous one could easily caught his hands between the crashing stones in the mill and the juice is so hot that if it touches the skin could leave a hiddeous scar." He explained thing that was heard by the other 2 eds.

"Man, no wonder you have join the pirates. If this is how the life of a slave is on a plantation." Eddy said.

"Ed sad on how sweets are made now." Ed said sorry for what happened to the man.

"You are children boys you don't need to feel sorry. This is how things work unfortunately plus you aren't to blame for what is happening on a plantation." He said making the others to put a smile on their faces.

"In a way I have to say that I do hope that you will be able to live a better life with the pirates now." Said Double D.

"It might be a long life or a short one, but I gained something more important than the money that I am keeping."

"And what is that?" Eddy asked.

"Freedom, when you have freedom you have a feeling that it is worth living your life." He said smiling.

"I just hope that we will consider ourselves free if we do what we hoped to." Double D said.

"Hey, listen I had chosen this path because it granted me freedom but you have a long life to live that you should not waste it. It isn't necessary be scoundrels full time you all can be something else." He said.

"You think so?" Eddy asked.

"Of course, you are still young and a life up ahead, you have to live it the way you want and have to. And with that war Sloop you can become traders in the near future." He said making the eds to think.

"You know for a raider of the seas you are very wise." Double D said.

"Ha ha, I spent 5 years already on the sea and part of my life a slave, all the hardships that came paid off." He said.

"But what you will do with your life if you leave piracy?" Asked Double D.

"You don't need to worry for me when the moment comes I know what to do." He said before another song came and a bearded pirate came to them.

"Hey you three, how about if you start to dance."

"Of course one has to make at least one dance to enjoy himself." He said and the Eds got up and the song started.

 _Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme  
Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine  
Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _Here's a health to the wee lass that I love so well  
For style and for beauty there's none can excel  
There's a smile on her countenance as she sits upon my knee  
There is no man in this wide world as happy as me_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock  
I wish her safe landing without any shock  
And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea  
I will always remember your kindness to me_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass  
Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never all meet here again_

The night went on and the Eds when they started dancing they didn't stopped until they had not power and fall asleep on the spot, not been able to go somewhere so Long John took them to a tent where they went to sleep however during the dancing they didn't noticed that their ship had gone out to sea.

 _The next day with Kevin_

The sun dawns brightly, beaming down on the clear blue sea and golden sands near the harbour. The picture is only marred by a despondent boy wheeling his bike across the sand on the beach. The boy look exhausted, as though he's been up all night not to mention the work he had to do the other day on the ship that soon will have to leave the harbour. The boy was accompanied by a tall thin sailor that had been at the tavern and was sitting at a table near the beach.

"And are you really sure you don't know why she left?" The sailor asked drinking some grog from his mug.

"I just told you Sam? She probably is getting back at me? For what, I don't know." Kevin said noticing a spot of mud on his bike and started to clean it with a handkerchief.

"Sure, you don't know." He said rolling his eyes knowing that it had to do with the bike before eating part of his meal.

"You know, she probably took a ship that would get her back to England it is no use to look for her if you tell me." He said taking another slip from his grog.

"In your case I would try to move on, if necessary go back to England as well." He said finishing his drink.

"Maybe this adventure was useless anyways." Kevin said.

"Well the three boys that you were looking for might have never been here anyways. Plus I guess everything now seems a waste of time I mean hunting the boys for only a game that went out of control it's really something one shouldn't take revenge on." He said getting up from the table. "Do you want to come to town or you need some time?" Sam Asked.

"I need some time Sam I believe I need to think on what to do next." Kevin said now reflecting what happened, in a way now trying to hunt the Eds wasn't a thing that he wants so much; everything was really a foolish event especially that they weren't here. He after a minute prepared to mount up ready to go to town before suddenly; he spots something, and his eyes bulge. He looks at it;was it Eddy? The shape jumps in fear and clambers over a rock to a hiding spot.

"Eddy?" He said and rejuvenated he leaps on his bike for the chase maybe he will manage after all "Eddy!"

"Time's up Dork!" He said while the Eddy figure pounded the ground to escape Kevin. The figure rounds a corner and ducks behind a tree stump. Kevin is picking up speed when May is suddenly stuck into his path. Kevin's body slams into the human block and wraps around her. His bike continues at its high pace and slams into a rock, crumpling into a complete wreck. Only then Kevin noticed he had been dubbed.

"So watch where you ride, huh tough guy?" Lee said with a grin.

"NOOOOO!"

 _Back at the Eds_

Double D was peacefully sleeping alongside with his friends not noticing all were close to one another till he heard a snore coming from Ed and immediately woke up and go out of the tent. Wait tent.

"What are we doing in a tent?" He asked himself looking around him noticing the tents near the beach and then remembering the party and the dancing with the pirates.

"Long John must have brought us in the tent when we fell asleep after the dance I wonder what time of day it is." He asked himself he asked himself adjusting his uniform till he felt something in one of his pockets. Not the one with his money but another one he placed his hand in it and pulled out a pocket watch.

"A pockets watch from where?" He said to himself opening it to see the time good thing that it was functioning properly.

"10:30 in the morning? For how long have I slept?" He asked himself before noticing an engraving on the cover. The watch belonged to a pirate captain from what it seems the same captain in which house they stayed after he died in the Leeward Islands. However his question was how the watch did appeared in his pocket.

"Gaah, Sun is up, sun is up." Said a familiar voice from above the tent.

"Streaky, never been more glad on see you. You don't appear to know how this watch ended up in my pocket."

"Hidden on the ship brought it during the night." He said and Double D smiled.

"Well at least we will be able to use it in a proper way." Double D said before his other Friends woke up and got out of the tent.

"Boy, never stay in a tent when the sun is up." Eddy commented.

"It was expected if you think that it is 10:30." Said Double D.

"10:30? Never thought we will sleep for so long after last night." Eddy said before noticing Streaky.

"Weren't you supposed to be on the ship?" Asked the parrot.

"Released, released Coco, Coco."

"Ahh never mind." Eddy commented before the sound of a chicken came from near the tent making Ed to come out to notice that Coco was out.

"Coco Ed still got seeds." Ed said taking out a small bag from his backpack to feed him.

"Let's go eat something, after that we will meet up with Long John." Eddy said.

"And probably take some fresh water for our trip to Jamaica." Said Double D taking the parrot and placing him on his right shoulder and Ed did the same with the chicken and went into the town toward the tavern. They settled at a table right when the keeper the same bearded pirate came.

"Boys, you 3 really danced a lot last night." He said whole cleaning a mug.

"Was there anything else that we did?" Double D asked.

"Not from what I know, so what do you need." He asked.

"Something special to Nassau." Eddy said putting 3 silver coins on the table which the owner took immediately.

"I do have something specific for us." He said putting some food on three plates.

"Boiled eggs with salted meat and picked salad. And for the birds two bowls full of seeds" He said putting the plates in front of the two boys.

"Yam." Ed said and started to eat.

"We thank you, by the way don't you happen to know where Long John might be?" Double D asked.

"I think he is packing his ship just arrived and might leave today."

"Already, and I really started to like the guy." Eddy said.

"He will surely come by or if you can try to go to the port meet up with him before leaving."

"This is something we will do." Double D said and all three ate their meals in silence before leaving to get to the beach however on their road they saw Long John already with his bags and Captain Flint.

"Long John we already heard that you will leave today." Double D said.

"Well my ship arrived earlier than expected and I believe I will have to go." He said knowing that the three kids were sad about this.

"Ed sad for our Pirate friend." Ed said.

"I know what you are feeling even I do admit that the time I spent with you was really something I really enjoyed it reminded of me good days with another boy like you three, of course he wasn't a scoundrel or trickster but he was a nice, loyal and good fellow and friend." He said.

"We are glad to hear that and in a way it was a great time to be with you. Of course for a moment when you brought us here at Nassau we were all horrified and though we will be at the mercy of pirates whom we thought, only as savage brutes." Double D said.

"I don't say that they aren't however some are good people and when the moment comes they know when to put the guard down and start a new life." Said Long John.

"Good to know that. However I do admit that if you leave we might not be able to get to our final destination." Eddy said with his eyes down.

"Who say that you will not just do what you did all this time. You were in the army, you fought like soldiers and you also sailed all the way here from England and you learned how to sail and fight, also you went escaped and sailed all the way here and you learned the arts of sailing. In all this time you saw and learned to adapt and even adopted the best things from every part you were. Do the same here learn what is useful and do it again." He said smiling making everyone feel better.

"But where you will go?" Asked Double D.

"Well I am afraid into hiding, since I am not quit for been a pirate anymore, even thou I had increased my fortune I also have another agenda." Said Long John while moving to the docks.

"But I guess you will be alone then." Said Double D.

"Who said he will be alone." Said a female voice from behind them and they noticed two women one of full African descend and the other a mixture of white and African.

"Never though you have a pirate family." Ed said smiling.

"Well let's just say that this had been a secret I kept for me self." He said smiling.

"Well in this case I hope that you will arrive safely at your destination Long John Silver and live a happy life." Said Eddy shaking hands with the man.

"I do hope the same thing for you 3."

"By the way isn't your ship coming in the harbour?" Asked the African woman.

"Madam that is impossible our ship is anchored at the docks." Double D said.

"It doesn't seem this way I guess one had borrowed it for the night and returned now." Said the girl, the Eds turned towards the beach and noticed their ship at full sails that was right now entering the harbour while Long John and his family embarked on the ship.

"I can't believe it? Our ship, this place is really full of thieves." Eddy commented in total shock.

"Now, now I know who took it and he is a good man it isn't necessary to give him a Black Spot." He said jokingly.

"He could have at least ask?" Double D said

"What is a Black Spot?" Ed asked and all turned to him.

"You will find soon, just be glad that he returned with your ship intact you will be able to hoist the anchor soon."

"We are glad that we will sail again, that is true?" Said Eddy before the ship where Long John was dropped sails.

"Well this is goodbye."

"For now, who knows if we meet again."

"Farwell Long John may you have a long happy life." Double D said while he and his friends were waving their hands.

"Farewell Eds may the winds forever fill your sails." He said while the ship was departing till it gone out to sea.

"Now, let's go and talk about our ship." Said Eddy and they went to their stolen ship that just returned the man captaining it was the one with big moustache that was smoking a pipe.

"You sea scoundrel." Eddy said angrily.

"That is a good one." He said smiling.

"Why have you stolen our Sloop of War?" Double D asked.

"Don't get too angry. I needed it for a heist. A powdered French wig owed me some money from the days of Queen Ann's War I only collected the dept he owed me plus interest. It came with three brigantines and a small merchant sloop." He said taking another smoke from his pipe while his crew took out the stolen cargo.

"And what of our stuff?" Eddy asked.

"You don't need to worry. Everything you have is inside untouched." Two other black pirates together with a white man came one caring a small powder keg and two medium barrels.

"Except for that powder keg and barrels of rum, and sorry for small scratches they will be soon repaired."

"You pirates surely have one way to do business and that is the easy way with guns." Double D commented.

"True."

"By the way Long John told us about something called the Black Spot, what is that exactly?" Eddy asked.

"It is a 4 cm sign. Made from blackened paper with ash, on it is written a sentenced for the pirate that broke the code of pirates. It was used only by Captain Joshua Flint one that raided lots of ships during the war but died. It is only remembered and used by those who sailed with him like Long John others heard of it because it was part of his pirate code." He explained.

"We see and what is the pirate's code?" Double D asked.

"The Pirate's Code is a set of laws and rules made by each captain for the ship and the crew, each code differs from one captain to the other. One rule that is common is that no one is allowed to steal on the pirate ship if you are caught you are put on trial."

"A trial?" Ed asked.

"In the trial all the members of the crew must discuss what sentence to be given to the accused the sentence is then voted if almost all the crew agrees the sentence is applied."

"Wow who thought that you pirates are an unruly mob of thieves and bloodthirsty cut throats." Eddy said.

"We might be but only for the others to intimidate and but even we have rules that we must apply for ourselves. You may want to go see if something is missing." He said before leaving and the eds complied and went into their Sloop of War to check if something isn't there but after a clear and very strict search they found out that nothing was taken or moved from their place except for the liquor barrels whom Double D was grateful. After the carpenter finished the small repairs they left to go back to the town to gather only fill some barrels with water to replace the ones taken by the pirates. Ed was the one who carries two barrels while Double D and Eddy were rolling.

"Making provisions I suppose." Said the red-haired pirate that was yesterday.

"Yeah we will also leave soon." Double D said.

"I know that." He said pulling out his pistol to them which made the boys freeze.

"Don't shoot." Eddy said begging.

"What are you doing?" Double D said scared.

"Teaching you a lesson." He said going near them.

"One rule in fighting, you should always have cutlass or any sword ready and at least two or three pistols loaded at your disposal so you can defend yourselves. Walking around without weapons is like going naked on the street." He explained.

"So maybe we should start use the weapons we have in our ship." Said Double D.

"Exactly." The pirate pulled out a rag to clean his pistol. "And another thing you know why your ship only got some scratches?"

"Did they use a magic strength potion?" Ed asked confused.

"No, they looked for safe ways to attack so that they wouldn't be harmed and have maximum efficiency. For example you can raise a flag of a friendly nation when going to a ship that you want to attack, wait for it till they come close and have a large number of armed crew below deck ready to strike at the given moment and then make the surprise." He said pulling out his cutlass.

"Guess this tactic works." Double D said.

"Course it does." He placed his sword back.

"And in case it isn't a raid on a ship?"

"You have to make a strategy to get the opponent by surprise."

"I will note all of this." Double D said placing out his pencil and notebook noting everything.

"And by the way I believe you should go to the tavern some people heard of you, and boy you don't want to be late if you don't want to be screwed." He said placing his arms around them.

"But who are they?" Eddy asked.

"Let's just say the best people in the entire republic." He said before leaving quietly and the boys with the barrels went first to the ship and then to the tavern where they were met by the looks of some pirates whom they immediately recognised from some description but not in reality and in a way once they saw them they immediately turned pale. The pirates present were the infamous Black Beard with matches on his hat alongside Henry Jennings, Benjamin Hornigold and together with Calico Jack dressed in an extravagant coat and the one pirate whom they passed while plundering, Charles Vane.

"Well, well it's true what they tell regarding three tin soldiers." Said Jennings.

"And for what did you three come." Blackbeard said sarcastically started getting up from his seat "To tell us we are under arrest?"

"We are not soldiers actually, just some children that did something too much." Said Double D.

"Didn't expect something else, yet how come that you ended up here?" Blackbeard said.

"We had planed a scam back in England and because of my mistake it failed and angered the kids in our neighbourhood that started to chase us." Eddy said.

"And let me guess, you put on yourselves some uniforms and went with the army to Antigua then you left the army with a ship." Said Vane pointing to the Sloop.

"Yeah things really got crazy." Eddy said.

"Really crazy, none of us would have though three school boys barely 13 would dress as soldiers and go all the way to the other side of the world and end up right here at our pirate Republic." Said Calico Jack.

"You three are really some miniature scoundrels who pulled out a scam that other kids should look with jealousy." Said Hornigold.

"Well there was also another pirate whom he just left the place he was the one who guided us here." Said Double D.

"And you didn't know where he will bring you." Jack said.

"Adventure it was on our ship the _Seagull_." Ed said cheerfully.

"Seagull? It still bores the name of a pesky bird." Said Blackbeard laughing.

"Go easy on them Thatch they are just kids that had just arrived." Hornigold said.

"Well in most cases if you don't want to become pirates you should at least find a better name for your ship." Said Thatch to the Eds.

"A better name sir?" Double D asked.

"Of course, on one hand the people from where you took it might realised it was theirs and put a bounty on your heads and on the other keeping the name Seagull might make you look like fools." Said Jack.

"And thinking that you are also kids people might not take you too seriously." Jennings said.

"Not us, but in your cases no one dares to contest your words when in front of you." Double D said.

"True so take our advice and when you leave make sure you have a name much more suited for you ship." Said Thatch.

"We will remember that." Eddy said.

 _In the meantime with Sara and Jimmy_

The time on the merchant ship for the two was described with several words, on one hand work but on the other it was enjoying and thrilling the time on the ship even seemed to had a good impact on Jimmy always feeling the clean air of the ocean every day and having to do some labour seemed to have turned him into a young good sailor. Sara still helped him but in most cases he really started to get the hang of things like knitting making knots, tracking time and washing the deck while Sara helped in the kitchen.

The captain of the ship was known to be a man of good nature and looks for the welfare of the crew he didn't made any differences from officer or lower sailor and he did the same for both kids as well and the sailor that was placed to guide the kids, Max was also a good kind hearted man he made sure that all were in good shape during the whole voyage. As for Wilfred the pig it got a good job to eat what remained from the crew's table.

Right now both Jimmy and Sara stopped in Havana, Cuba to sell some luxury goods, rum and sugar, they had been staying there for 2 days and during those day they had managed to see how lively Spanish City of Havana was. For them everything was very shiny and colourful not like the monotonous English cities they knew they didn't know a thing in Spanish of course but they managed in those days to accustom themselves with the city. They even enter a church in Havana one could always be impressed by how beautiful it is inside.

"So Max how many times have you been in Havana?" Sara asked while at the harbour.

"It is my fourth time. It really is always pleasant stay I learned also a few words in Spanish." He said smiling.

"Hard to believe that we were at war some time ago, they don't seem like the horrible brutes some had described." Jimmy said.

"The stories were only to make people afraid when at war but in other cases they really aren't bad at all, unless you are pirate." Max said biting from an apple and noticing a group of 5 Spanish soldiers coming by.

"But what they do with pirates?" Asked Sara and Max led them away from the soldiers in the harbour.

"Listen closely average Spaniards are actually like us very nice we might speak different languages and have different fates but we are still people. And soldiers must do like all soldiers do." He said calmly.

"But what do you want to say?" Jimmy asked.

"When you are in a place you must always be aware of what you say. In the case of pirates laws everywhere say that when one is captured it must be made an example so others wouldn't think of doing it again in some places it isn't very serious but in others they are more vigorously applied. Pirates prefer to attack Spaniards and they answer this with heavy retributions." Max said before showing them two people or more to say what remained out of them in cages fit for a man to stay in it. This only made the kids to widen their eyes and be scared.

"Guess when one is the target of constant harassment by them they would do things to extremes." Jimmy said.

"And this is what I want to tell you, in the West Indies most pirates and buccaneers are either English, Dutch or French each either acts for his own or for his own country usually attacking Spaniards and because of this here and on other Spanish territories they wouldn't things kindly at all, so when you talk about them make sure that you are not around soldiers or other authorities or they would question you on what you know."

"This law probably applies everywhere." Sara asked.

"Indeed, but even with that we still got a day left, so when we finish the work tomorrow we shall go to see the city one more time before leaving." He said smiling

"Oh yeah in a way I guess this will be all we see of Spain in our lives." Said Jimmy.

"Ha ha you never know if it will be all or it will be more." Max said.

Later the next day the Eds had prepared their provisions for their future journey to find Eddy's brother and during the other day they even though about a new name for their Sloop of War and also they had prepared their own black flag, it had a round white ball with a line pointed to the ship, below it also wrote the name Cull-de-Sac with reference to their neighbourhood. Now it was time for them to officially consecrate the ship.

"Ohh Eddy." Said Ed grabbing Eddy that was standing in the shade, by the foot to see the ship, it hadn't actually been change at all with the exception of the flag.

"Not much paint I guess. And the flag is still the same." He commented.

"Indeed it looks just when it was when serving the army. This is in order so no nation will think we are pirates so that we will pass with safety." Double D said before turning to Ed.

"Ed, drumroll please." Ed chuckles, pulls up his shirt, and begins to drum on his belly.

"By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by want, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed, um-" He stopped to read what was written. "SS. Dragon Shark Of The Indies?" Ed chuckles.

"This one really could give the creeps if it was a Ship of the Line." Eddy said inimpressed.

"Stand clear, gentlemen." He said preparing to launch the rum bottle tied to the mast, Edd swings the bottle forward. Unfortunately, it runs out of the momentum just short of the side and hangs there. Vane then comes laughting.

"Nice this one boy." He said pulling out his knife and cut the rope that hold the rope. "Hope you will be much better at navigating then throwing and swinging a cutlass."

"I surely would." Double D said and then came Thatch, Hornigold and Rackham.

"But in most cases, even thou it doesn't have your flag for now sail it with pride." Thatch said patting the boys.

"When you are out there to sea it is you and your ship, your country and the rules that you had made." Said Hornigold.

"And remember, the ship officially belongs to you three take care of it and take pride." Said Jack.

"We shall remember all of this." Eddy said and the Eds embarked on a rowboat to row towards the ship, when they got near they climbed aboard and then lifted the boat on the ship.

"Good luck on your journey sails with the tide." Thatch said before the Eds lowered the main sail.

"We thank you for everything." Double D said while the sloop started to move.

"A long, free and prosperous life for all of you." Eddy said before taking the helm.

"May Neptune bless you all!" Ed shouted with enthusiasm while the ship departed after only another 5 minutes the ship was in the middle of the sea.

"We are in the middle of the ocean drop sails." Ordered Eddy and Double D let loose of another sail before climbing down.

"We make good speed." Said Double D going to the back of the ship to look back, thinking back of Nassau. "I really wonder what this adventure still holds."

"We will find my bro and then start a life as merchants and in a way I hope we will not meet the pirates Long John told us about." Eddy said.

"I also hope the same thing Eddy." Double D said going in the captain's cabin to calculate the coordinates for their destination. Before looking at the map he saw a blackened paper with a word 'marooned'.

"Hmm, this must be a Black Spot?" He said to himself before noticing a white paper with some graphics. "And this must be how to make it; I will keep it for now who knows when I can use it." Double D said before returning to the map.

 **Author** **'s note: I hope all who read enjoyed this chapter. If there were some confusions please write about it.**

 **And again! Please do leave comments and reviews I really wish to know what might be the opinions regarding the story. That includes the previous chapters as well.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jamaica

**This is the seventh chapter hope you will like it.**

 _With the Eds two nights later_

The voyage took the 3 friends exactly 3 days and 2 nights, in all this time they had to struggle a lot till they reached the nearest English settlement they could find. It was hard to navigate their Sloop-of-War just the three of them each had to take shifts on what to do. Ed with the muscles was for gathering the sails, the anchor, watching in the horizon for other ships and everything that could involve muscles as well as feeding the animals while Double D and Eddy took turns at the helm each just the 2 of them to not allow Ed to wreck the ship.

Double D been with the knowledge he was for analyzing the naval charts and maps, alongside calculating the trajectory of the ship using the navigation instruments like the sextant, chronometer, watch and compass. He was also for making the knots.

Eddy was for the helm, cooking, watching for ships checking inventory of goods each took turns and usually were trying to stop at night for rest when there was no wind and at night they usually took turns for when one should sleep or check the mast. But now they were tired of the journey, everything they wanted now to do is to drop anchor and rest.

" _yawn_ , man never thought that mastering a ship just the three of us will be so hard and to think this is barely the second time when we do that because last time we had Long John." Eddy said tired holding the helm.

"I know this, but at least now we got into a port _yawn_." Said Double D.

"Ed, gather the sails." Eddy said and he complied, he gathered all the sails before Double D tied the knots. Ed then dropped anchor and once it reached the water Ed stopped on the deck.

"Ed pooped. Sleepy time guys." Ed then makes a big yawn.

"An appropriate place as any to drop anchor." Double D said getting off from the mast on the deck.

"Nighty Night." Said Ed and before opening the door to the captain's cabin and got on a hammock he set for himself using an old sail as a blanket. "Ahh comfy." Eddy climbed down on the bridge of the Sloop before Ed grabbed him with his foot.

"Psst! Psst! Eddy, can I have a good night kiss?"

"What are ya?!" He asked getting Ed's foot off but landing on one side of the bed.

"Excuse me Ed." Double D said placing back some labels that went off.

"You should really quit turning everything into your room Double D."

"Like I said it is hard for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment." He said continuing his work.

"Snore! I am going shut eye." Eddy said drifting off to sleep been too tired to make another move. Double D after finishing his work immediately went to bed and drifted to sleep as well.

 _With Jonny and Plank two nights later_

The voyage for the kid was full of adventure, if only he could have enjoyed this adventure but he couldn't since he was prisoner of bloodthirsty buccaneers who took him prisoner and he still had to work for them together with Plank. And another thing to know the Eds had escaped them once more, they weren't at the Leeward Island but however Morgan and his bunch discovered a map probably to a secret hiding place of a man they were looking called Long John Silver and they were going in that direction near the Spanish Main close to Yucatan. Johnny was again in the kitchen preparing potatoes for the crew before Dick came.

"Well I guess you will be happy to know that probably your friends are with Long John so you will be able to do with them whatever you want." He said.

"Why are you so keen on capturing this Long John Silver?"

"He had dubbed us with a so called treasure map and we spent a bunch of years on a dessert island." He said.

"And what do you intend for me and Plank after that? We also want to show something to the Eds."

"Let me tell you something kid what Long John did to us is a good cause for revenge while for you it was just a kids game that went awry as many things like this go, with accidents that either are grave or simply not so good planned."

"And what do you intend to do with us and our other friends that find them?"

"You can join us of course as cabin boys." Dick said.

"We will not pact with thins."

"Well in this case we don't need annoying people on board so in this case enjoy your time on a desert island." He said laughing before giving to him another sack of potatoes to clean before leaving.

"You are right Plank we were really fools to get so angry at the Eds and to trust those people that do things way worst then what they did." He commented after Plank 'told' him that the Pirate was right.

 _The next day_

Double D is snoring peacefully away and his friends also do the same. Suddenly, Double D sniffs the air catching a foul odour and immediately awakens to see the odour was coming from Ed, Eddy was still sleeping on one side away from the odour Double D got off from the bed and immediately both Streaky the Parrot and Coco the chicken started to make noise waking up Eddy that immediately fell from his part of bed while Double D dressed in his uniform.

"Next time the two will not sleep here." Eddy commented before the ship started to shake as if an earthquake but it was impossible on the sea. Ed then wakes up and saw that his belly was rumbling.

"Yep, belly is empty, breakfast Double D?" He asked.

"I must prepare the food first Ed since we are probably in the middle of the sea. It will take some time." Double D said.

"We will take care of this immediately." Eddy said stretching himself before seeing the landscape outside.

"Wait a minute. We are not at sea we are in port." Eddy said before going to a wardrobe where their big bags of silver and gold coins were each having been labelled by Double D. The first was Ed's Bag, second Edd Bag and last Eddy's Bag.

"We can go to a tavern to eat something." Eddy said taking his bag; however Ed already left for the kitchen and came back with a bowl of still fresh fruits like apples, pears and some strawberries and vegetables like turnips, carrots and tomatoes that he started to eat.

"Ed you know we can go and eat something in the city." Eddy said.

"Ed really hungry." He said eating a full carrot.

"Well let's at least go at the shore for now." Double D said going on the deck followed by Eddy both taking an apple to eat, in that time Ed ate the entire bowl but still was a bit hungry and wanted to go ashore.

"We must lower a boat to go ashore." Eddy said biting the fruit. Ed then grabs both friends and said.

"Need to go ashore guys." Ed said with excitement and threw both his friends both landing at a sign near the docks before Ed threw himself to the shore. Both the sign and the Eds landed on the road.

"Oh, now look what we've done! Goodness gracious, when will this day of malfunction and mishap-" Double D began before noticing what was written on the sing.

"I am kind of sick of slapstick." Eddy said adjusting his uniform before Ed came with some bread with butter however the bread seemed a bit to have stayed on a very heated surface.

"Look what I found." Ed said before tasting the bread and found out that he loves it.

"Good food I will do it when we return." Said Ed.

"Glutton." Eddy said while continuing with his apple and Double D was still looking at the sign.

"Port Royal. Now where does it sound familiar?" He said to himself realising something.

"It don't! Hey Ed how about we look for a place where we can eat properly." Said Eddy before Double D went for Eddy's pocket to get his wallet.

"Hey, hey, hey get your mitts off my wallet. I barely managed to not be found by the Pirates in Nassau." He said before Double D showed to him the postcard with the map of Jamaica.

"Eddy look. Port Royal, Jamaica, See how the billboard and the postcard your brother sent you match? He must have mailed it from _this_ Island more specifically from Kingston." Double D said before Eddy realised everything.

"It does! He did!?" He said before grabbing his friends. "He is here." He lifted in the air ecstatically! "WE'RE HERE!" He started to race around to found him.

"There so many places he could be everywhere." Double D said starting to search.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Ed said.

"LOOKING KEEP LOOKING! HE'S GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" Eddy said to his friends starting to search all the way inside the town of Kingston till they got away from the port.

"Remember when you said that he is a whaler." Said Double D.

"Ohh yeah we have to look for the whalers' place." Eddy said before realising they were away from the port.

"Let's look from above on the rooftops." Ed said.

"But how to get up?" Double D asked while Eddy got a plan.

"I know." Eddy said and put all of them on a trailer before using a very heavy crate to threw to the other side making them to fly in the air.

In the meantime in an office a thin man with a sharp chin with a sharp short beard dressed in a purple costume, long trousers with a large powdered wig was peacefully having breakfast at his table. He thought to himself that nothing too eventful was going to happen at that moment, when he wanted to take a slip from his wine glass he heard a big bang coming from the balcony and he saw 3 children piled up together.

"Auu where are we?" Asked Eddy.

"I guess we-" Started Double D before noticing the man at the table looking at them and realised immediately that they were in the mansion of the governor general of the island.

"What are you children doing here?" He asked calmly.

"Ahh, sorry for the disturbance your Excellency we were just new here, we lost control and we only wanted to look for someone." Double D said stressed standing up straight.

"All right then, ahh." He said still confused.

"Yeah ah, by the way, where are usually the wailers living?" Eddy asked.

"Well near the docks at the wailing district near the market."

"We thank you sir." Eddy said grabbing both Ed and Double D and jumped again off the window.

"Ahh, by the way sorry again for disturbing your timeee." Double D said before disappearing into the horizon just when another man entered. This one wearing a redcoat having superior military sings having a sword and a tree pointed hat with a feather who noticed everything.

"Did something happen here sir?" He asked.

"Oh there were just three children that I believe went a bit crazy with their games." He said with a calm smile pointing to the window.

"Should I do something in this case go after them?"

"What? No they were just children. I don't think the soldiers should intervene in the affairs of children that went a bit crazy with their games." He said.

Eds started to run towards the docks and started to look again for Eddy's brother but with no result yet. That until Ed standing up and slowly walks towards something he sees, as if he's in a trance. He stops, looking at it with a dazed look on his face. Eddy sees what he was doing and went to him.

"Hey, why don't you quit standing there and do something-" Eddy said till he flushed his shoulder showing what it was.

"WHALE!" Ed said.

"A whale?" Double D said noticing that Ed was pointing to a whale shape sign on a wooden building. "Eddy don't you said that your brother is a whaler?"

"That's his place! That's gotta be his house!" Eddy said ecstatic going toward it.

"Eddy's big bro! I am Ed! See me?" He said lifting himself up before falling down. "I am all right."

"Oh my, first impression." Double D said starting to clean his red coat uniform till it was to a presentable level. "Perfect nothing says more respect than a good cared uniform." He said.

"All our problems are over boys." Said Eddy running towards the house.

 _With Jimmy and Sara_

The voyage was now an incredible success they reached Kingston Jamaica and then follows England. Both kids decided to explore the city riding Wilfred. Jimmy was smiling while moving before hearing a crunch coming from behind and noticed that Sara had fallen from the pig.

"Darn it!"

"Are you all right Sara?" Jimmy asked before falling off as well "Oh phooey."

"We fell off that stupid slippery pig all the way when we arrived, Jimmy!"

"Wilfred can't help his oily complexion, Sarah!" He said before the pig sniffed something and started to squeak "Ooh! I think he wants us to follow him! Hurry!"

"Oh, for Peter's sake." Sara murmured following the pig down the road they been just a few steps from the docks.

 _Back to the Eds_

"Super Sweet!" Eddy said preparing to knock before someone grabbed him and yanked him away it was Lee, the Kankers had arrived.

"Your queens in shining armor have arrived!"

May? Lee? Marie?" Double D said in shock.

We got your back, cutie-pie." Marie said emptying the wheelbarrow covered with a sack, the cargo under the sack were the other three kids tied up with a rope: Rolf, Kevin and Nazz and their belongings.

"Double D-Ed boy in redcoat." Rolf said.

"It's the dorks." Kevin said.

"What are they doing here? _What are you doing here?"_ Eddy asked shocked.

"Taking care of our boyfriends." Lee said.

"They were chasing you to beat you up" May said to Ed that wanted to back from her.

"No one beats up our little love muffin soldiers!" Marie said and pins Double D against the trailer.

"Yes. I mean no. What? Yes?" He said heavily stressing himself before all hear a pig squealing.

"Wilfred? Is that you?" Asked Rolf standing up and saw the pig and Sara and Jimmy coming.

"Look! It's those twerps!" Marie said.

"Baby Sister!" Ed said joyous.

"Jeepers, Ed, you're _still_ in one piece!

Did we miss the Eds beating?

Nope! You're just in time.

"No! Wait!" He said before realizing he could escape from his grasp which he did so "In your dreams, shovel-chin. Tell you what, why don't you- talk to my bro! He lives here, you know." He said standing by the house.

"No way." Kevin said.

"Could this be?" Rolf asked.

"Get in line girls." Lee said.

Yeah. So tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro." Eddy said knocking at the door that immediately opened.

"We will set sail tomorrow at noon to pay the tax." Said Eddy's brother.

"I told you he is a wiz at telling time." Eddy said with enthusiasm.

"Pipsqueak?"

"Bro!"

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?"

"As if!"

" _Anyone_ know you're here?"

"Only these chumps who chased us here!" Eddy said,

"Just a sec. Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?" He said.

Yeah! And they wanna beat me up! All for nothing." Eddy said going to his knees. His brother then turned towards the kids who now look in fear.

His brother wore a sailors coat with blue trousers and has his head tied up in a tail. "For nothing huh. Still the troublemaking Eddy, I see." He said smiling giving him a noogie.

„Stop it, bro! He said embarrassed."

"I smell my fingers after eating cheese" Ed said coming.

"I told the boys that they could come. Ed and Double D." He said presenting both.

"It is an honour to meet you." Double D started before fainting.

"Why's your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?"

"Girlfriend?" Eddy said confused

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you out."

"Really? Aw, bro, what'd I do without you! You are so my hero!" Eddy said hugging him.

"Happy place, Double D, happy place!" Ed said embracing Double D

"Isn't it touching, Sarah? It's like a fairy tale come true!"

"Eddy and his two stooges got away with their lives, man. And we got burned _again."_ Everything seemed perfect until.

"Bro no!" Eddy said been taken by his upper lip.

"Just for old times' sake, let's play...Uncle." He said with an evil grin

"Uncle?" He said with dread.

"Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha?

"That's why we came all the way–Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" He said while his brother was twitching his leg into a spiral that was causing a lot of pain.

"Say what!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!

"Oh my." Double D said worried at what was happening while Eddy's brother sets Eddy down and laughs as Eddy spins uncontrollably. When Eddy finishes, his big brother grabs him.

"That was good, Pipsqueak."

"So can we go inside now?

"Why not? Don't forget to wipe your feet. He said and start to throw him at the door constantly like a ball and the torture goes on and on.

"Boy Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Nazz said while Lee wanted to get to him to beat his big brother while her sisters were holding her back.

"Bro! Give it up!" He said exhausted by the torture.

"Give it up? Because you wear a soldier uniform? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero."

"I do, bro, I do!

"Mister Eddy's brother!" Double D came wanting to stop that nonesese „As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy, and not-" He started to smile sinisterly um– belittle him–in front of his–friends?"

"Belittle? He's always been little. I like you, girlfriend." He smashed his brother over Double D and got him underground. You got spunk."

"Double D!" Said Ed and Marie in unison out of shock and the madness continued

"Someone do something." Jimmy said and after a moment the kids decided that it was time to stop this.

"Rolf has had enough of your plat doodle, elder one! Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!" He said before pulling Kevin who gained confidence.

"Hey! Bro guy! Lay off him, man!

"Yeah, mister macho man!" Nazz came while Eddy was holding himself by the door to prevent further beatings, the door also started to go off its hingers and then Ed gets an idea, he pulls out his loaded pistol and aims at the hingers, he pulled the triger and the door goes right in Eddy's brother's face and he collapses while Eddy was holding it till it crashes some miles before the kids. Ed and Double D then come to him to see if he was all right.

"Eddy speaks to me! Are you all right?" He asked with his hands on him whom Eddy unhappily and humiliated pulls them back.

"I made it all up; Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother, the army...this...when am I gonna learn, Double D?" He asked tears leaking from his eyes.

"I think you just have, Eddy." Double D said kindly glad that his friends still accept him.

"Grab him!" Kevin said and the kids rush to the Eds

"No! Take me instead!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!" Eddy said coming up front.

The kids grab them and instead of a beating they toss all of them into the air happily celebrating the victory.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed-boy!" Rolf said rubbing Eddy's armpit.

I'm so glad you're okay, dude." Nazz said giving him a kiss on his chin You are so cool."

I am?"

I gotta admit, pal, that was so choice." Kevin said.

"It was?" Eddy said smiling and celebrating together with the kids while the Kanker sisters went to Eddy's brother wanting now to punish him they dragged him into his house ready to give him his just desert.

"Hey how about we go back to Britain to celebrate at my place. Jawbreakers are on me." Kevin said.

"It seems we need to work on another ship again." Nazz said.

"We can go with our own ship." Ed said pointing to their Sloop of War that was anchored.

"All right this is more like it." Kevin said before hearing a screech coming from a parrot.

"Streaky?" Double D said noticing the parrot on a rowboat on the shore.

"Guah, a message for the kids of Cul-de-Sac." He said giving to Double D a parchment that was actually a treasure map with all coordinates and so on.

"What is it?" Nazz asked.

"This is treasure map, a real treasure map; probably buried during the war with Spain it has everything on it."

"Treasure!" Nazz said with excitement.

"Probably belonging to the pirate whom we stayed in the house where we found streaky on Antigua." Double D said.

"What do you think guys? Should we go and find the treasure?" Jimmy asked.

"We will put to vote, who wants to go for the treasure. Say Ay." Said Eddy.

"Ay."

"Let's go then." Double D said and got on the boat followed by the others including Wilfred, and went immediately towards the ship, each climbed on the ship and were now preparing it for a new journey Ed hoisted the anchor and went to the front of the ship to watch while Double D plotted the course and Rolf lowered the sails and Eddy was at the Helm and away to sea they went.

"By the way if you are here, where is Jonny?" Asked Eddy.

"He should have probably got here with a ship as well by now, if he didn't go to other ports." Sara said.

"Or if he wasn't captured by the pirates." Nazz said. While Ed was watching he saw something in the distance a three mastered ship in the distance, it had the black flag, looking closely at it he knew that it wasn't any ship that was in Nassau. He looked through the telescope and immediately knew who they might be.

"TROUBLE, BIG, BAD, PAIN." Ed said.

"Ed what happened." Double D asked before Ed grabbed him to look in the distance, the boy looking threw the telescope recognised the ship and knew they weren't friendly.

"Oh no, PIRATES!" Double D shouted tracking the attention of everyone, Jimmy only hearing the word he cowered behind Sara.

"What kind Double D, Vane?" Eddy asked.

"No."

"Rackham?"

"No!"

"Thatch?"

"No its worst, Morgan." Said Double D.

"Oh no, not them again?" Said Eddy.

"You know them?" Kevin asked.

"During out time on the Leeward Islands we met a sailor called Long John Silver. He was a nice guy and he warned us about three pirates. Morgan, Dick and Yellow Dog, during our time there we heard they made a mutiny on a ship in order to gain control, their goal been to find and capture Long John whom by what we were told he once prevented a mutiny and probably had them marooned on a desert island." Double D explained.

"Guys don't you think that Long John was also a Pirate?" Nazz asked.

"Well he really was, considering the fact that he brought us to the pirate republic in Nassau. But he was between the good sorts." Eddy said

"They are probably looking again for Long John, who knows where they are going." Jimmy said before Eddy remembered something.

"Double D do you remember something about 'having one our friends' with them." Eddy asked

"Good Lord, Johnny probably was on the Avalon during the time of the mutiny, they probably use him as bate for us to get them to Long John." Double D said.

"So what do we do?" Nazz asked.

"We have to save Johnny wood boy from the vultures of the great sea." Rolf said.

"And we will, we shall follow them to where they go at a safe distance, Long John left a decoy map for them we shall sneak behind them and take them by surprise an old pirate tactic used against them." Eddy said.

"Question is, where will the decoy map lead them?" Sara asked before Double D remembered something and went to his hat to get a piece of paper.

"I think I know, during our meeting with the pirates whom they locked us in our room back in Antigua I managed to somehow copy the coordinates on the map. Of course I did this in a hurry." Double D said looking at the numbers on the paper and noticed that the coordinates were similar to the Treasure Map Streaky brought to them with only a number differing on the treasure map it tells 9 while on the other it tells 6.

"Oh no, the coordinates on the decoy are similar to those on our map with the exception that on ours it tells 9 as the last number, on the decoy it writes 6. Meaning that they could get to absolutely nowhere in the middle of the sea but going much further north they might be able to get to out island." Double D said.

"So what could we do?" Ed asked.

"We must try to get to the island first, hide our ship by using vegetation and then go on shore to wait for the pirates and then rescue Johnny." Eddy said.

"For Rolf question is how to get there first?" Rolf asked.

"Well a Sloop is smaller and faster than their ship but they have armament and we don't know how to consider this." Double D said before hearing cannon shots and in the distance the three masters started to bombard a Dutch ship.

"This is our chance! Quick, drop all sails!" Eddy said holding the helm while Rolf Dropped all the sails the ship had and at a safe distance they managed to bypass the fight between the pirates and the Dutch till they were almost no more in sight, the ship was now going at full speed on the sea smashing the waves towards the islands without stopping.

"To treasure island set your site by St. Vitus." Streaky said.

 **Here is the new chapter. Please leave, review and comment I really wonder what all of you think about this Ed-venture in a different time and place.**

 **Final chapter will come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Treasure

**Author's note. This chapter is now an Ed Edd Eddy version of the 2006 game Destination Treasure Island. And in the past the sistem of money was much more different then today: 1 shilling was 12 pennies, 1 crown 5 shillings, 1 pund sterling 4 crowns, 1 guinea was 21 shilings.**

The kids took them 2 days till they reached the island, and thanks to their navigation equipment they managed to set a precise route and landed much to the north of the island, into a small bay where they set to work for an hour to get vegetation to hide their Sloop of War before going on to the beach.

"Well here we are ready to set to work officially. Ship is hidden we can go ashore." Double D said.

"Question is from where to begin?" Asked Eddy.

"Well we have the map of the island but we must start exploring it to see what we can use against the pirates."

"Question is in how much time the pirates will arrive here." Kevin said.

"Since we might have lost their track, probably in 3 or 4 hours." Double D said.

"Let's use it to the maximum then." Nazz said.

"Let's start then." Eddy said.

"A minute." Rolf said preparing an armament of 4 laded pistols, a cutlass, a dagger and a musket. "Rolf is now ready." The kids went off the ship on the beach and started to move into the dense forest, Streaky was of course with them guiding them.

"Boy too bad we can't admire the place because of pirates coming." Jimmy said.

"I now really miss Havana." Sara said before noticing a hammock.

"Hey what is with that Hammock?" Eddy and Double D went to inspect it by the look of it it seems to have been abandoned 2 weeks ago and near it there was a bottle of Rum full and unopened.

"I guess pirates were here." Said Double D.

"And probably use it for their siesta." Eddy said taking the bottle from what it seems it was Cuban Rum.

"Rum again?" Double D said unimpressed.

"Keep it, we might use it." Eddy said placing it in Double D's backpack while moving on for some more miles till they reached a small abandoned camp outside the forest near a rocky mountain. The ground was full of empty bottles everywhere and some broken even petrified wooden objects.

"Surely this place was a Pirate Hideout." Kevin said.

"Or even a smugglers dent or even both." Double D said while looking at the map.

"Huh, this is now odd the camp is near the X but in front of us it is this mountain." Double D said.

"This is probably because we landed in the opposite direction to where we should have, turn the map around Double D and we might figure something out." Said Kevin and the boy turned the map around and it showed how they should have done to look for the treasure.

"This is now more precise, we must find a way to get to the opposite side of the island to the beach, from what it seems in order to get to the treasure we must go up the river and this will surely be the way the pirates will land." Double D said while Ed was looking around threw the dense jungle managing to find a path.

"Question is how to get on the opposite side now." Nazz asked before noticing that Ed wasn't around.

"Hey where is Ed?"

"I found a path." He said showing the way through the jungle.

"A bit hard will be but it will do." Double D said and each started to go through the jungle and found a now good road.

"We should now be on the path the map wants to lead." Double D said going on till they reached an obstacle.

"One surely wants to protect its butte even after his death at the gallows." Kevin commented.

"He actually drowned himself in rum, when we were on Antigua at the Leeward Islands we found his parrot and the map, his place was full of rum at every corner in every wardrobe and every drawer." Eddy said.

"He really loved life." Kevin said.

"Doubloons, Guineas, Piasters, Pistareens." Streaky from a pole said tracking their attention at the end of the pole there was a small bag.

" _Fifteen man on the dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum._ The rest go one all of you."

"Ah man I heard this song only once when captured by the Kankers I only remember this one part."

"Let's see if I remember from Nassau. _Fifteen man on the dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum._ And then..." Double D said.

" _Drink and devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum._ " Ed started ecstatic and the parrot moved towards the bag.

"Oh yeah. _The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike. The bosom brained with a marlin's spike._ " Eddy continued.

" _The cookey's throat was mark belike. It had been gripped by the finger's ten._ " Double D said and the parrot moved a bit more.

"Come all of you." Eddy said.

" _And then they lay all good dead man. Like break o day in the boozing ken, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Fifteen man on the dead man's chest yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the Deville had done for the rest Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum_." All the kids said in unison and the parrot moved and started to cut the rope holding the porch.

"Now what we have to do." Eddy said taking and opening the porch that had some coins and a message below. "Double D I guess we have an answer." Eddy said showing the message that was a math problem.

"Count the coins in the nearby box so the value in shillings equals 102 Shillings." Double D read turning to the bag "Let's see, if 1 guinea is 21 shillings, 4 guineas is 84." He said placing 4 guineas in the box. "If 5 shillings is 1 crown, 3 crowns is 15 shillings, meaning 99." He placed them in a box." And with 3 shillings 102." He said placing them in and out of a sudden a mechanism started opening the gate to a cave that has a light at the opposing end.

"Success." Said Double D.

"It's too dark in there." Jimmy said.

"Don't worry I think I have a lamp in my backpack." Double D said and took out an oil lamp, after using some flint to light up a fire they were able to enter and went up without a problem till they reached the end.

"Well we are out and we can go on." Eddy said, before Rolf getting his nose to the ground sensed a danger up ahead.

"Not so fast. Rolf senses a danger." Rolf said pulling Eddy back and started to sniff the ground till he reached a string.

"Plunderer of the sea another trick he placed." He said showing the trap.

"Boy thanks Rolf." Eddy said.

"We must deactivate this trap although we could use it later for the pirates." Double D said.

"A way to do that is for someone to get in it, let's pass over the string for now." Kevin said passing over it followed by the rest up ahead there was another surprise, a lonely ram grazing.

"Barbarians of water they leave a fine sacred one on its own here." Rolf commented indignant.

"Probably for a purpose. However we can use him to deactivate the trap and after that you can have it Rolf." Eddy said.

"But how can we attract a ram to the trap?" Nazz asked.

"By using the white gold." Rolf said pulling out a bag of salt, the boy then went back and placed it in a small bowl on the other side of the string before coming back.

"Hey horny our friend just placed something for you something special, go and taste it." Eddy said and the ram went towards the trap and in an instance he was caught in a net, Rolf then lowered the net and for him took possession of the anima.

"Good now let's go on, on our course and follow the challenges." Double D said kids walked on for another five minutes till they reached a junction leading into two directions.

"And now?" Sara asked and then Kevin took the map.

"The map shows the shape, the river, forests and what seems to be the lake of the island and some head shaped rock but not so much the high grounds, maybe we should try to look for a way to climb up, or at least to see the other part of the island."

"I have to agree with Kevin on this now." Eddy said.

"Well in this case maybe we should go and find the head that is on the map, and I think I will star to make it more accurate." Double D said pulling out a pencil and started to draw on the map. "Let's go a bit further to see what is up ahead."

"But on which way?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's split up: Me, Kevin, Double D and Rolf go to the right Ed, Sara, Jimmy and Eddy to the left. When we see something we meet up here." Nazz said and the groups were formed and each went separately. Ed was really delighted to go with his sister on that road while Jimmy was trying to keep himself as close to the stone wall not wanting to fall off the cliff since it was basically a road near a cliff while Eddy was basically watching what was up ahead however they had reached a dead end where there was a wall of moss.

"This is a dead end." Eddy said.

"So maybe in this case we should go back." Jimmy said.

"Well we can't go any further probably the other side hosts the head." Eddy said placing his hand on the moss and fell under it. Below there was another path with some stairs.

"Huh, stairs? They surely lead somewhere." Eddy said getting up and started to walk followed by Ed, Sara and Jimmy and they reached some sort of room with round views outside.

"Now where are we?" Sara said and Jimmy noticed an opening below with something resembling teeth.

"Guys I believe we are inside the head." Jimmy said before they heard some voices.

"This should the place shaped like a head." Kevin said.

"I shall start drawing to make this more accurate." Double D said.

"I really wonder if we could use this head in some way against the pirates." Nazz said.

"I AM THE HALLOW HEAD. LEAVE MY ISLAND." The other group heard and set their sights on the head.

"The island is curse we have to do a sacrifice to appease the angry spirit." Rolf said reading the ram to be sacrificed before Double D stopped him.

"Not so fast Rolf." Double D said inspecting the head.

"Ed Eddy, are you there?" Shouted Double D.

"It is us; we are inside the head we found the way to get in." Sara called back.

"Can you guys get out?" Nazz called.

"Yes we can we show you how we got in as well." Eddy responded.

"You know, we could use this head in order to scare the pirates." Said Kevin.

"For that we need an amplifier to do so." Jimmy said.

"We found one, on our road probably left behind for some time, but it could be used. Meet with us back to go on." Double D said.

"We are on our way." Eddy said and they went out from the head and covered the back the entrance. They met again with the other group having the megaphone that by looking at it had a bit of rust but it could be used.

"Well it isn't much but it will do; now how about we go up to the high ground." Kevin said.

"Let's go." Nazz said and the kids started to go forward and found again a thick forest, they went forward and found an abandoned encampment with a forge and what seemed to be a battering ground of an abandoned fort. Going pass the camp they managed to found a ladder that still could be used.

"I wonder where this ladder will lead us." Double D said.

"Let's climb up to see." Eddy said before the parrot came again.

"Opposition up ahead mate watch out you swabbies." He said before fling away.

"Opposition up ahead?" Sara asked.

"Something is off." Rolf said climbing up the ladder followed by Double D and the others. At first it was only another road throw the forest that lead to the right. Eddy went further to see what was up ahead and then he saw what he didn't expect so soon.

"A black flag they are already here." Eddy said.

"Already, oh no." Jimmy said.

"Let's sneak and see what they are up to." Kevin said, he together with Double D, Eddy, Rolf and Nazz went forward while Ed, Sara and Jimmy stayed behind. The ones that went further heard again the same song they had to sing.

 _Fifteen man on the dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum._

"The pirates." Double D whispered and saw 2 pirates, both white people and one had a pipe that he smoked, they stayed behind to listen what they were saying.

"Hey Marley didn't Morgan told us to go around the whole island?"

"And why tire ourselves, Morgan was lucky to set his hook on the lad, he will make his friends come to him and bring Long John alongside with them fer sure. When the old man and his sardines will get to him, we will be off." Said the second one, Marley.

"Think we have to wait long?" Asked the other one.

"I almost hope so, thanks to this tafia left behind by smugglers in the fort we can keep us busy. Ye otter dawn another dram." Said Marley, for the kids that were there it was clear that Morgan has Johnny and probably went up the river to get to a possible hiding place. Clear was one thing now, even thou the Eds met others in Nassau they weren't that reliable as the army and navy now the Eds were praising this fact. The kids sneaked back into the forest and started to think of something to beat them.

"We got a bunch buccaneers on our hands. Let's first deal with the drunks in front of the fort." Eddy said.

"But how?" Double D asked and Kevin thought for a moment before realising what they could do.

"How much gunpowder do we took with us." He asked.

"Each took a reserve of course I guess you Rolf have two since you made yourself a real arsenal on yourself." Eddy said.

"But for what to use the gunpowder?" Asked Nazz asked.

"We will make a fishing rod and use it to take the porch with tobacco from the pirate that smokes. We put gunpowder in it and then make knock out the other unconscious." Kevin explained.

"A good plan Kevin good thing that I have a thread, let's found a suitable stick and a hook." Double D said searched around for a stick he managed to find a one that was detached from the tree and started to prepare the thread.

"There we now need a hook." Double D said Rolf pulled out one. "Excellent, but where did you have a hook?"

"When out to sea you eat the dishes of the sea." Rolf said and Double D placed the hook in its place.

"Let's fish some pirate tobacco." Kevin said and went to the fort and climbed up with Rolf that had the gunpowder. He pulled out the rod and adjusted the hook, he started to move it slowly down to get the sack of tobacco without tracking the attention and he was really sweating not because of the heat or sun but off the stress to not alert the pirates. Kevin managed to hook the small sack and slowly got it up to them.

"Bingo." Said Kevin taking the sack and started to pull in all his reserve of gunpowder in and mixing it the best he could. After that he placed the sack back on the hook and put it down on the table and he detached the hook just in time when the pirate put some in his pipe before lightening it up and exploding in his face and the other went shock.

"SHAKLAHAM!" Rolf shouted jumping on the pirate with a plank knocking him out unconscious before the other cam as well.

"Well done fellows." Double D said.

"Let's tie them up now." Said Kevin pulling out a rope, which he uses it to tie up the two unconscious men very hard.

"Now we need to go on, we must go up river in order to save Johnny." Double D said.

"Easy to say then done now, their ship is out there." Eddy said pointing to the Avalon.

"If we go on the beach they will start shooting at us." Jimmy said.

"We must find another way then." Said Nazz.

"If only there was one, the only way is the river and the ship is blocking our path." Eddy said.

"Do we have any ideas in this regard then?" Kevin said.

"Ooh, I know, I know we can try to use the fort cannon to destroy it." Ed said.

"What fort cannon?" Asked Eddy and Jimmy entered inside the small bunker.

"There is a cannon, here and fresh gunpowder and three rounds." Jimmy said pointing out inside, the kids then entered.

"In what part of the army you three were?" Asked Kevin.

"We learn a lot I have to admit while there however we were in the infantry." Double D said.

"Well this one is more to my taste." Kevin said looking at the cannon.

"First we have to clean it." He said taking a brush to clean the barrel. "Now the powder." He said and Ed brought a shovel full of powder before putting in a cannonball.

"Double D, try to adjust the site to the weakest point in the ship." Eddy said and Double D started to make the preparations after some analysis and calculations, the cannon was ready.

"Everything is fine." He said and Kevin lightened up a torch with a lighter and placed it on the fuss, the cannon made a very high sound launching the ball before another sound came from the ship that was blown to bits.

"Right in the munitions hall, this is how you sink a pirate ship." Said Kevin.

"The coast now is clear let's go." Sara said and the kids went immediately to the beach, the place now was full of debris from the ship and of course they don't want to know what happened if there were other people on the ship as well and what happened to them after the blast.

"Boy I don't think I wanted to be on that ship when the blast happened." Said Jimmy.

"Who wanted that?" Eddy said before noticing a dinghy boat with a sail.

"Hey we can use this to go up river; of course we must raw since we don't need the sail the wing could get us to a place we don't want." Said Eddy.

"You really learned something Eddy." Double D said.

"One that spent two weeks on the sea, you really can't miss something."

"Let's get in the boat." Ed said getting in first followed by the others after getting it in the water and started to raw up the river toward the centre of the Island. The river wasn't very friendly to them but they managed to get to their destination at last, a lake near a waterfall there was a good place where one could go ashore, on that same place there was another boat belonging to the pirates. The one thing was that there was strange was a bell, Ed interested in it ringed from it.

"Danger, ambush pitiful, trap, bastards' swabbies, make it snap." Streaky came to them.

"Guys is that you, don't come up. auch" Johnny shouted before hit by a pirate.

"Hushy." Dick said.

"Pirates are up there!" Jimmy said.

"We would have been filled with lead if we went there." Double D said turning to the parrot.

"Streaky, do you have a plan."

"The enigma with rope and rock you will soon seal its fate, allowing you to traverse the watery gate." He said pointing to a long thick rope.

"The enigma with rope and rock you will soon seal its fate, allowing you to traverse the watery gate." Double D said.

"Rolf knows." He said and he started to make a knot for the rope and made a circle. "We must capture that rock up there and tie the rope for each one of us to climb." He said launching the rope and captured the rock, he then tied the rope to a ring and started to use his hands to climb up to the plateau Rolf then adjusted the rope better and then called his friends.

"Climb up it will hold." He said and each one of them climbed up the rope, Ed carried Jimmy and Sara up to the rope.

"This time we are really at the end of our route." Double D said going pass the waterfalls and entered into a cave behind it with a table and near it was another path that lead to another room surely the one where the pirates hold Johnny.

"This room was probably used as a command base for whoever was here." Double D said.

"And I believe it has a resident." Kevin said pointing to the remnants of a skeleton scaring Jimmy that immediately backed off.

"And down there, is Johnny." Said Eddy.

"We must find a way to rescue him." Double D said.

"One must go down to spy on them, one that will not make any noise to alert the pirates."

"Who offers as volunteer?" Asked Nazz Rolf already had an idea.

"Jimmy boy, this is job for an urban ranger." He said tracking his attention. "Walk quietly like a cat and spy on the thins."

"Oh my." He said stressed.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I will be close." Sara said and with his heart in between teeth he started to go through the tunnel in his normal slow pace. After some steps he arrived at a door, with sweating hand he slowly opened it, the door was behind a raft and was a bit heavy to open. He however saw what was behind it. Three pirates in a room one standing up looking in the horizon while another one was standing down and near a pole was an elderly pirate with a big cutlass and two pistols watching Johnny and Plank both handcuffed near a pole, none of them was expecting anything. Jimmy then closed the door and came back to the others.

"So what is the situation Jimmy?" Asked Eddy.

"An elderly one probably Morgan is watching Johnny who is handcuffed alongside with Plank, and he isn't alone there are other two there with him."

"It will be hard to save Johnny in this conditions we must find another way we can't rush ourselves." Double D said not noticing that Ed saw something down interesting in the cave.

"Think, think." Eddy said to himself before finding a plan.

"Bingo, let's go back to the landing point here. I think I got an idea." Eddy said and went out from the cave the same way they entered, he together with Kevin, Rolf and Double D while the others stayed behind. Eddy ringed the bell to signal the others.

"Ahoy, Eds you and friends, want to negotiate?" Morgan called.

"Let Johnny go Morgan!" Eddy called.

"Eddy is that you?" Johnny asked.

"We are all here Johnny-boy?" Rolf called.

"Yeah we will get you out of there." Kevin said.

"What you doing with Eddy?"

"We reconcile with one another. Plus we experienced far worse things than what they did back." Kevin called.

"Oh, in that case help us out of here. Auch." He was hit again.

"We tell you let Johnny go Morgan." Double D said.

"Could be we release him, ha-ha could be. It's Long John we want to talk to tell him to come out and see us. If he comes we will let Johnny go with his wood." Morgan said and Eddy put all around.

"You 2 stall them." Eddy said to Rolf and Kevin before turning to Double D.

"Eddy what do we do we don't know where Long John is."

"Stick to the plan Double D do you still have the rum?" Asked Eddy.

"Yeah and I don't know why you put me to keep it." He said.

"Remember what Long John said about them, all drunkards."

"Ohh." Said Double D.

"Why should we trust you?" Kevin said.

"Ohh because you have no choice kid we have your friend." Said Morgan.

"Don't give in guys. Auch." Johnny was hit again.

"You shrimp, open your gob mouth and I will rip you and your wood heads off." Said another Pirate.

"Maybe we can trade Johnny for our Treasure Map." Double D said.

"A treasure map?" Said the same pirate.

"It's a trick we have been dubbed once by a fake map and that cost us a bunch of years on a desert island." Dick said.

"If we were hoodwinked, twas is because we took promises for ready money. That wouldn't happen twice. Hey Eds listen close; it ain't the map we are after but the treasure and nothing less! You go get it for us." Said Morgan lowering a basket threw a small hall on the ceiling.

"If you really got a treasure you will put it in the box we will hoist her up. And after mark I said after we will free your shrimp." Called Morgan.

"That's it; give me the bottle Double D." Eddy said and Double D pulled out the bottle with Cuban Rum from his backpack. Eddy immediacy placed it in the basket.

"Good idea Ed-boy to give them the fire water." Rolf whispered.

"Ahoy up there we put something in the box!" Kevin called and the basket was lifted up to the disbelief of the pirates.

"Hey what's that what's coming?" Said Dick.

"That ain't no treasure." Morgan said.

"It's a bottle!"

"It's Rum." Said the last one delighted taking it but Dick came.

"Hands off." Dick said taking it from him.

"Give it back Dick." He said going to him.

"You let go of me here." He said throwing himself at him.

"Rolf, prepare your rifle to knock him unconscious." Eddy said and Rolf took out his rifle holding the pipe to hit the pirate with the rifle but, the kids started to hear the fight between the pirate for the Rum bottle until a big crash came and Dick fell in the water and Rolf immediately hit him knocking him unconscious before starting to tie him up while hearing the maniacal laugh of the victor.

"Rum-soaked swab! You killed Dick! Drop that bottle now or else..." He shouted.

"Pipe down Morgan! I will drink if I want to...And if you ain't happy with it... um." They head a bang from Morgan who just shot the pirate.

"Scurvy sea rat!" Morgan said.

"Oh no, it's awful Plank." Johnny said with horror while Rolf finished but heard everything. Eddy then put everyone together to make a new plan.

"What do we do now?" Asked Double D.

"Now make our move. You, Kevin and Rolf go back to the cave and prepare your weapons; I shall try to sneak up, when you hear me shoot you immobilise Morgan." Eddy said.

"Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.

"I am, Double D you shall come back and make a signal when Kevin and Rolf are ready." Eddy said preparing his pistol while the others went back up on the rope in the cave and prepared for everything. Double D then came and placed a thumb up to inform him that everything is ready. Eddy inhaling deeply he went in the tunnel when he was close he placed himself on his belly and advanded slowly for not even Johnny to see him, Eddy with his pistol aimed in the air and shoot. Morgan was then alerted and pulled out his flintlock, but before he could shoot a powerful blow from a plank hit the pirate in its face knocking him out for a time. And the other came and cleared the pirate from his arsenal while Rolf tied him up before he gained conscience.

"Well Eddy, I have to declare that never in my life I imagined that we will ever fight together." Kevin said.

"Feeling is the same for me Kev."

"I have to declare it seems that a simple plank is the same reliable as a rifle, a pistol or even Long John's crutch when handled properly." Double D said.

"There is probably a lot left in the carcass of an old man especially a soldier, sailor or pirate."

"Hey guys, I really do accept the reconciliation and so on but could you please get these chains off me and Plank." Johnny said.

"But where is the key?" Sara asked.

"Heh-heh, it's Dick the one who got it and he be at the bottom of the river now." Said Morgan.

"Morgan, he is alive just unconscious and tied up." Eddy said.

"Yet it really is at the bottom." Rolf came.

"What?" Double D said.

"Pirate Dick still breaths but the key disappeared when Rolf tied him up. It is at the bottom of the river." He explained.

"Could be, that there is double of that Key someplace, could be." Said Morgan.

"Where exactly, you survey old sea-dog." Sara shouted.

"Heh, much to the south of the island but I guess that no one else will find them Yellow Dog, Marley and Jacob."

"The last two don't be so sure, it seems we must find and capture Yellow Dog." Kevin said.

"I know where he might be, he might be at the Hallow Head, we should go in the jungle to surprise him." Ed said.

"We can try, Rolf we might need your newly acquired talent for knots and ropes." Said Double D.

"We will then go with Rolf and find our last guest the rest keep an eye on Morgan and Dick." Eddy said while the Eds and Rolf left and used the pirate's boat to get to the beach and walked through the jungle till they reached not too far from the Hallow Head. The four arrived at the place where the ram was and where the trap had been. Rolf immediacy set up on remaking the trap. While the Eds went further with some fear on meeting up with the pirate, eventually they head him whistling a song and found him but too far from the Hallow Head and also having a musket at his disposal.

"He is too far away from the head." Double D said.

"But not too far away from the trap Double D, we will scare him in the jungle Ed soon it will be time for your number." Said Eddy making the strong but weak in mind boy ecstatic, they went back to Rolf to find him finishing the trap. Eddy took the megaphone and went with Ed in the jungle when they were close to the pirate Eddy prepared Ed.

"Ed let's see." Eddy said with an evil grin giving the megaphone to the boy.

RRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"AHHHHHH." The pirate screamed and went in the direction of the trap he then tripped himself over the string and was suddenly in a net and then came the Eds and Rolf realizing too late that everything was a trap.

"Not so much little kids are we." Said Eddy taking the key from his pocket, before Rolf gave a powerful blow to knock the pirate out.

"Let's go back to Johnny." Said Double D and the Eds left and Rolf left immediately through the jungle back to the river and back in the cave. Immediately freeing he boy from the chains.

"Boy thanks guys, never thought of saying that after all this." Johnny said smiling in satisfaction and taking Plank.

"It is impressive that you accepted the new situation Johnny." Double D said.

"Well, me and Plank have to admit, the pirate adventure told us something. What you did is almost nothing compared to what those crooks deed to more." He said.

"And you used Yellow Dog's key. Did you killed him kids?" Asked Morgan.

"No Morgan we just caught him in a net like a big fish." Eddy said.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Sara.

"We shall go back home this adventure is something none of us will ever forget." Double D said.

"Ohh, wait I have to tell you something guys. Let's go back to the cave." Ed said taking his friends back in the cave behind the waterfall followed by the others.

"What is going on Lumpy?" Asked Eddy before Ed placed them before a large stone at the very end facing the waterfall, he then showed them a cross.

"Look, treasure is behind the rock."

"Are you certain Ed?" Asked Double D taking out the map from his backpack just in that time the others came.

"Hey what is going on guys?" Asked Johnny.

"Before coming we discovered a map leading to a treasure." Said Jimmy.

"Are you sure it isn't a fake." Johnny asked.

"Not at all, I believe this is the place." Said Double D checking the map. "But how to pass the rock?"

"Let's all push." Eddy said and he Double D and Ed started to push and slowly but surely the rock was moving, after just a little bit the rock was moved and inside there was another tunnel that lead down.

"I think we are on the right path." Said Double D and they started to go forward, after just several seconds they reached the end of the straight path another tunnel was at the right, they turned to the right side and there was another room, entering it they saw some moss at the end.

"Another pirate trick I guess." Said Nazz.

"What a shame." Said Double D before hearing a screech from the Streaky, the Parrot was standing nearby a strangely marked stone with two initials D.A. on the right side of the room.

"Hmm, maybe." Double D pressed on the stone and a secret trap door opened right in front of them revealing another room with marvels, 4 big chests and 3 big sacs filled with gold and silver, jewels and diamonds and some other smaller chests.

"Real fortune!" Ed exclaimed joyous.

"And it is enough for all of us." Jimmy said

"So we take the treasure and we are off for home." Sara said.

"Question is who shall enter first in the room." Kevin asked.

"All of us will enter." Eddy said and all turned to him.

"We all went throw hardships here everyone deserves this honor."

"So we all shall enter the room." Nazz said and all the kids side by at the same time entered inside the room, this was for them their finest hour. The kids started to gather all the treasure, Ed was the one who carried the chests while the rest took the smaller ones or the bags and sacs. The treasure was heavy to transport but they achieved their goal. But before they could leave Double D, Eddy and Kevin returned to Morgan.

"For what did you returned to us?" Asked Morgan.

"To tell you Morgan that the map was real and treasure was also real. Don't worry those bags are for you three." Eddy said placing 3 medium sized bags before them.

"And not to forget." Double D said getting out a blackened paper with the word deposed placed on the sacs, that Morgan knew what it was.

"A Black Spot, for what?" He asked.

"Let's just say you now have a small boat but large enough to get you the others and the bags off the island. And if you still want to look for Long John go to the north part of the Caribbean seas." Eddy said.

"Ha-ha just for you to know, you kids at least were much better than others and you would be great pirates if you would want that." Morgan said.

"Actually we know what life to take from now on." Kevin said.

"Farewell buccaneers." Eddy said and the group left. Later that day, the Eds on their ship with their friends with the animals Coco the chicken, Streaky the parrot, Wilfred the pig and Horny the ram were sailing the Caribbean seas with the direction east, towards Europe.

"This was an adventure I don't think I want to ever forget." Kevin said while at the sails.

"Who wants after the events that happened and the outcome that came?" Eddy said.

Let's sing a song." Ed said

Ed: _Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_ _  
_ _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, Sara, Nazz, Rolf:

 _Drink and the devil had done for the rest_ _  
_ _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike_ _  
_ _The bosun brained with a marlinspike_ _  
_ _And cookey's throat was marked belike_ _  
_ _It had been gripped by fingers ten;_ _  
_ _And there they lay, all good dead men_ _  
_ _Like break o'day in a boozing ken._ _  
_ _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_ _  
_ _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_ _  
_ _Drink and the devil had done for the rest_ _  
_ _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

"Hey wait let's try another one." Jimmy said.

"I know one" Nazz said.

 _Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing_ _  
_ _Onward the sailors cry._

All in unison:

 _Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye_

 _Loud the wind howls  
Loud the waves roar_

 _Thunderclaps rend the air  
Baffled our foes  
Stand by the shore  
Follow they will not dare_

 _Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye_

 _Many's the lad fought on that day  
Well the claymore did wield  
When the night came  
Silently lain  
Dead on Colloden field_

 _Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye_

 _Though the waves heave  
Soft will ye sleep  
Ocean's a royal bed  
Rocked in the deep  
Flora will keep  
Watch by your weary head_

 _Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye_

"I also have one." Kevin said pulling out a guitar he found in the hall.

Kevin: _Eight months out, nothing to show,_ _  
_ _The crew's morale is at an alltime low_ _  
_ _When we board in to Port Royal for repairs_

All in unison:

 _The captain went ashore for news  
While we manned the sails the the other crews  
And talked about our sad state of affairs_

 _The captain he came 'boutin back  
Said boys, there's no time to unpack  
Cause we're about to join a pirate fleet_

 _This news should've been met with cheers,  
But the crew was plagued with doubt and fears  
So our captain said without missing a beat_

 _Don't avoid it, don't fear it! Embrace your pirate spirit  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight  
For adventure and glory  
And an unforgettable story  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight_

 _For America we will set sail  
And there is no way we can fail  
We'll have us a navy of our own_

 _Like Port Belle long before,  
We'll sneak ourselves ashore,  
And we'll be rich before we come back home_

 _This got some cheers but not a lot  
They knew that Cartagena plot  
And all the pirates there that met their end_

 _Yes, he says, there's risk involved  
But every problem can be solved  
And we'll end up with more cash than we can spend_

 _"Don't avoid it, don't fear it! Embrace your pirate spirit  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight  
For adventure and glory  
And an unforgettable story  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight_

 _At last the crew they all agreed  
As fear cannot win over greed  
And we got our ship all ready and primed_

 _We set our sails and sharpened swords  
We pulled the anchor and wound the course  
There was no way we could lose this time_

 _With that the whole crew was met  
Pledges made and roots were set  
And Henry Morgan said: "Let not a thing go wrong_

 _And as the fleet was headin' out  
You could hear our whole crew shout  
"Listen up, ye' scurvy dogs, and sing along_

 _"Don't avoid it, don't fear it! Embrace your pirate spirit  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight  
For adventure and glory  
And an unforgettable story  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight_

 _"Don't avoid it, don't fear it! Embrace your pirate spirit  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight  
For adventure and glory  
And an unforgettable story  
We sail with captain Morgan tonight._

The End.


End file.
